Fairy Tail: An old friend
by Mariska15
Summary: When Natsu was a young boy, he was friends with two girls with wizard powers. The oldest girl brought her sister to Igneel with no memory of her older sister. Natsu is the only one that remembers her and is determined to find her. Secrets erupt between the walls and friends turn against friends. Will Natsu be able to save her and his friends of Fairy Tail or will they perish?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I have just started watching Fairy Tail. I am on episode 66. I love the show to death because it is so awesome. Please comment and review. I hope you like this story.

When Natsu was a little boy

In Magnolia the sun shines brightly and colors shoot across the raising sun. All the children dance and play with pure happiness. A young boy with pink hair runs and plays with a girl the same age as him. She is beautiful with long dark hair and star light eyes. She has a younger sister that plays with them. Natsu lays on the ground telling the two girls about his lesson with Igneel today.

"Natsu, do you really believe in Dragon Slayer Magic?" The youngest girl asks Natsu.

"Why, sure. I believe in it, Rose. You have to. You have magic don't you?" Natsu replies eagerly.

"Well, not like Em's." Rose points out that her older sister's is more powerful then her very own.

"Can you show?" Natsu asks getting on his tip toes waiting for one of them to reply.

"Natsu," Em begins but is interrupted by their father calling them home. "Come Rose. We have to leave. " Em replies with a low and sad tone in her voice.

"Alright, " Rose smiles and gets up from her spot on the ground where she has been sitting. "I will show you mine later, Natsu. See you later!" Rose waves bye to her good friend and walks hand and hand with her older sister.

"Bye," Natsu waves slowly before returning back to Igneel for more lessons on his magic.

A few years past:

Em runs with her little sister asleep in her arms. She runs into Igneel's cave and sees him resting his head. Igneel lifts his huge Dragon head and notices her out of breath. She is bleeding from her waist. Her sister with cuts on her wrists. Blood covers her face. Igneel raises his concern head and nods. He knows what has happened.

"They have found out! I need you to protect her. I erased her memory of the event and of me from her life. I will go see Gramps before I disappear with the other Dragons. Please watch over her until Master Makarov comes to take her and Natsu." Em quickly informs Igneel of her plan and lays her sister, Rose, next to Natsu's sleeping body. "I love you my dear sister."

"Em," Igneel slowly speaks in his deep voice. "She will meet you again. Just not right now."

"I know," Em replies letting a single tiny tear fall from her eye. "I know."

Em turns to Igneel and hugs tightly to his warm scaly body. Igneel places his huge hand gently on her and lets a tear fall from his eye. Em lets go and wipes the tear from her check. She pats Igneel on the hand and dashes off to go find Master Makarov. She soon finds him and informs of what happened at her house that unfaithful horrible night. He agrees to what her and Igneel have been planning for as long as she has lived. The next day Igneel and her left the cave and never returned. Natsu still remembers Em, but Rose has no memory of her sister or of their parents death.

Present Day:

Natsu and his new friend Lucy stand in front of Fairy Tail's front doors. Lucy is so excited, and Natsu just smiles wishing Em was here to meet a new comer to Fairy Tail. He hasn't seen her or Igneel for 7 years now. They have been missing for that long, and he can't go searching for her.

"Alright," Natsu says pretty tired of just staring at the front doors. "Lets go in, Luigi."

"It's Lucy," Lucy's face goes bright red with annoyance. "Get it right."

Natsu shrugs and opens the door to the guild he has been living in for 7 years. Lucy's eyes blow up and she almost dies in the process of walking into the guild. Natsu just looks around at everyone lounging around bored. He looks around and doesn't spot Rose. Is she on a mission? Maybe?

"Hey, Mirajane?" Natsu shouts towards one of his friends with white hair behind the counter.

"Yes, Natsu." Mirajane smiles brightly just like Em use to.

"Do you know where Rose is?" Natsu wonders about his closest friend.

"Yeah, I think it was near Clover or no that was last weeks." Mirajane thinks for a moment and tries to remember her friends mission. "That's right. Rose was asked to see the Magic Council."

"The Magic Council," Natsu whispers to himself. 'What did she do this time?'

"Wow!" Lucy shouts behind Natsu. "I am inside the Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy runs around spotting everyone she has read about.

Natsu knows that he needs to pick a fight because he is pretty bored. Natsu begins with Gray and the whole guild starts battling everyone. That's just how they all get along. At least, Erza isn't here yet. Natsu throws a punch at Gray and they all start the battle between who is the best. Lucy tries to save Mirajane. Natsu steals Gray's underwear. It is just your normal day at Fairy Tail. No one is going to change that.

A/n: I know this was probably a bad chapter. I am sorry if it was. I hope my next chapters are a lot better. Please comment and review. Also sorry if I miss spell anything.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I hope my last chapter wasn't that bad. Please comment and Review. I love hearing how I am doing.

Magnolia: A few days and Missions later.

Natsu shows up at Lucy's apartment, and she isn't ready like always. He jumps onto the couch and fixes the pillow to his liking. Happy flies to the kitchen and tries to find the cookies. Lucy told him she made cookies last night. Happy is determined to find them. Natsu lays on Lucy's couch waiting for Lucy to get ready. He stares up towards the ceilin. He wonders where Em can be? She should be with him going on missions and meeting Lucy. She should be here with him. She should also be here to hang out with Rose. Rose should have her memories of him and Em playing in the fields.

"Why?" Natsu whispers aloud to himself. "Why, Em?"

"Who is Em?" Lucy asks walking into the room to Natsu talking to himself.

"A friend," Natsu replies lowering his voice. "We ready to go?" Natsu gets up and grabs Happy out of the cookie jar sitting on Lucy's counter.

Happy found the cookies and is stuffing his mouth full. Lucy drops her mouth and wants to slap the Cat, but she has noticed that Natsu isn't in a really good mood. She just grabs her keys and places them on her belt and grabs a pink ribbon from her dresser.

"Yep," Lucy pulls the side of her blonde hair up with the pink ribbon like she always does. "Let's go."

Natsu and Lucy walk out of the door and head towards Fairy Tail. They need to get a job soon. Natsu walks a little faster hoping Rose is back from the Magic Council visit. He hasn't seen her in like a week. Lucy stays back with Happy. She worries about Natsu because she still hasn't figured him out yet.

"Happy, what's up with Natsu?" Lucy wonders towards Happy.

"Natsu is worried," Happy tells Lucy.

"Worried about what?" Lucy questions Happy.

"Well, one of his old friends," Happy begins but Natsu stops him from finishing.

"Happy. We don't mention that," Natsu orders Happy to remember.

"Yes, sir." Happy does a salute and flies a lot closer to Natsu.

Lucy doesn't understand Natsu that well yet but she will. They walk a little further until they are in front of the guild. Natsu walks in and immediately spots Rose sitting at the bar. She has her legs cross with her short blue jean shorts and black boots like Lucy. Her shirt has on a blue Fairy Tail mark in the center. Her mark is actually on her right leg, right on her thigh. Her short red hair spikes up and her dark brown eyes show perfectly through her hair.

"Rose," Natsu shouts towards the bar.

Rose turns her head and spots Natsu," Hey." She gets down and hugs her best friend. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" Natsu wonders about Rose lately because she has been getting her memory back piece by piece.

"Fine. The Council just wanted me to answer some questions. You know them." Rose smiles and spots Lucy hiding behind Natsu. "Who is this?"

"Oh!" Natsu realizes he hasn't introduced Lucy to Rose. "Lucy this is Rose. Rose this is Lucy. "

"Nice to meet you," Rose tells Lucy with a bright smile.

"Pleasure," Lucy replies.

"So, have your memories been coming back?" Natsu blurts out to Rose.

"Actually I saw her at the Council meeting," Rose remembers spotting Em at the council meeting.

"You saw Em! Is she okay?" Natsu begins spitting out random questions.

"Natsu!" Rose yells over his voice. "She couldn't talk to me."

"What do you mean?" Natsu wonders.

"The council wouldn't let her speak to me, " Rose informs him.

"They what! " Natsu doesn't understand any of this. "We have to find her then."

"Natsu!" Makarov yells from the balcony.

"Gramps," Natsu shouts back.

"We have already gone over this, " Gramps tries to remind him.

"I don't care. I haven't seen her in 7 years." Natsu replies in an angry voice. "She is my friend!"

"Natsu!" Gray wonders what this is all about.

"Stay out of this Gray!" Natsu wraps fire around his hands. "I am going to find her! "

"Natsu!" Gray shouts after him.

"Leave him be, " Gramps orders everyone.

Natsu leaves the guild and heads towards the ERA. He is going to save Em. She is alive and with the Council. How can they keep her away from him? She is his friend!

Era:

An older gentleman walks down the steep dirt stairway and comes face to face with a large red door. The Council sealed this door so no one can use magic beyond this point. The man walks in and spots a young girl around 17 of age chained to the wall.

"Hello, Em." The old man speaks to the prisoner.

"Leave me alone!" Em shouts back at him.

"How are you feeling?" The man continues his questions that he asks her everyday.

"How am I feeling?" Em repeats the question to herself. "I finally get to see my sister after 7 years and I can't speak a single word to her. How do you think I feel?" Em yells back at him with pain in her eyes.

"What was it like to see your mother and father for the last time?" The man continues his questions.

"Leave me alone!" Em screams and rattles her chains. "I want to see Igneel! Igneel!" Em begins yelling to the empty ceilin above her.

"Igneel is dead," the man tells her.

"No he isn't. If he was I wouldn't be here!" Em shouts towards him.

"How do you know?" The man wonders.

"How do you know he's dead?" Em replies with a question. "Leave me alone!"

The man finally gets annoyed and heads back up towards the Council members. They stand in their magic circle waiting to hear how their little friend is doing after hearing that her sister has no memory of her. She has been here for 3 years now. They have no idea where she was before they caught her but they believe it was with the dragons. They just need her to crack.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: So I noticed some miss spellings. I am going to go back and fix the ones I spotted. I also added some things and changed. You might want to reread the first two chapters. I will try to update at least once a week but I have a lot going on. I just hope you guys are liking this story. I love to hear from you guys. Please comment and review.

Era:

Natsu runs as fast as he can down the stairs and into the dungeon area of the gigantic building. He runs into a huge red door with markings all over it. He pushes the doors open and sees nothing. All there is, is darkness.

"Hello?" He asks releasing his flames from his hands.

"Who is it?" Em whispers with a dry mouth.

"Em?" Natsu wonders and looks closer towards the wall.

"Natsu?" Em raises her head to see Natsu in the door way. "Natsu!"

"Em!" Natsu shouts excited that he finally found his long lost friend.

He runs over and sees her tiny body with nothing but bones. Her eyes have dark patches under them. She has no energy or strength. Natsu wants to hurt the people that did this to her, but he has to take her to the hospital.

"Come on," Natsu tries to his magic but to his surprise it doesn't work. "What?"

"Magic doesn't work in here," Em informs him.

"Alright," Natsu pops his fingers and hands. "Old fashion way then."

Natsu slams his fists into the metal chains. They fall towarss the ground making a loud crash noise. Natsu breaths in a couple of deep breaths. That took a lot of his energy. Em rubs her wrists and hugs Natsu. She missed him so much. Tears begin falling down from her beautiful eyes.

"Natsu," Em whispers into his ear and just holds him in her arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Natsu hugs back and lets Em go to look into her eyes. "Come on." Natsu wioes the tears from her eyes. "Let's go home."

"Alright," Em agrees and follows Natsu up the stairs and out of the building.

They run untik the guards notice that their prisoner is missing. They rang alarms from everywhere. Em and Natsu run as fast as they can, but the guards start to catch up them. Natsu looks at Em with a worried look. She is in no condition to fight.

"We might have to fight, Em." Natsu warns Em of the upcoming events.

"No!" Em orders back with a very powerful voice. "Marissa!"

A young girl about 18 appears in front of them, "yes?"

"Teleport us to Fairy Tail please," Em asks the girl.

"Yes, Madam." The girl replies and grabs hold onto the both of them.

Within seconds they are in front of thr Fairy Tail Guild. Em holds onto Natsu and looks up towards one of her old homes. She hasn't seen this place in 7 years. She really missed it.

"Thank you, Marissa." Em tells her with respect and meaning.

"My pleasure," Marissa replies while disappearing into the sky.

"What just happened? " Natsu questions his own eyes.

"Marissa is a Celestial Spirit," Em smiles towards Natsu. "Let's go in." Em says to eager to see what has happened in 7 years.

Natsu grins and helps her up to the door. "Welcome home!"

Natsu opens the door, and everyone stares at the strange girl. Happy rams into Natsu with tears in his eyes. He missed his best friend so much. Natsu grabs hold of him because he did miss him as well. Happy finally lets go of Natsu to let him breath a little. Lucy spots Natsu with the strange girl who looks like she doesn't eat anything. Rose gets up from the bar ans stares at the girl's eyes. Her beautiful star light eyes like her mother's. She remembers her from somewhere. Within seconds, her memories begin to flood back. She remembers everything. Rose begins to remember the unfaithful event that happened to their parents.

"Em..." Rose slowly gets out from her lips.

"Rose," Em spots her younger sister.

She has changed so much since Em last saw her. Rose walks slowly over to Em and Natsu. She places her hand on Em's cheek and tears start to fall from Rose's eyes. That is the first time anyone from the Fairy Tail Guild saw Rose cry.

"Sister," Rose speaks from her tears. "Em! I remeber!"

Rose hugs Em with tears falling faster from her eyes. Natsu joins in and hugs them both. Rose looks over to Natsu and nods.

"Thank you," Rose tells him with great thanks.

Erza walks in and spots everyone staring at someone with Natsu. "What is going on?" Erza wonders to everyone.

"Natsu brought someone here," Levy tells Erza all that she heard so far.

"Natsu!" Erza orders above the crowd.

Everyone stops talking and staring. They all turn their attention towards Erza. Em looks over and sees a person that she hasn't seen in a very long time. Someone from the Tower od Heaven.

"Erza?" Em says releasing Rose from her arms. "Erza Scarlet?"

Natsu looks at Em with a confused look. How does she know Erza?

"Who are you?" Erza wonders.

"Uncle Rob told us we would all see each other again some day," Em says with a small smile.

Erza stops and observes Em. She notices the long dark brown curly hair with the star light eyes. She looks at her face and remembers Em.

"Em..." Erza speaks with a confused voice. "How?"

"Luck, I guess." Em replies with a shrug.

Erza walks over and gives a hug to an old best friend. Everyone looks towards each other with confused looks. Gray watches all of this go down and runs to get Master Makarov. He finds Gramps sitting at his desk waiting for news of Natsu.

"Gramps." Gray charges in. "Natsu is back."

Gramps looks up from his desk and walks out of the room. He walks onto the balcony sbd spots Em. She is beat down and brusied. She really puts up a fight. Gramps bangs his staff on the wood, and everyone goes silent. Em slowly smiles when she spots an old master.

"I see we have a new friend," Gramps says loudly towards his family. "Welcome back, Em."

"It's good to be home, Gramps." Em smiles.

"You are part of our guild?" Someone questions.

"Em was one of the first members to be part of this guild." Gramps informs everyone.

"Wow," some people whisper in shock.

"I need some help with my magic though Gramps." Em informs him.

"Then I will train you again." Gramps smiles and jumps onto the bar. "Now let's celebrate.!"

"Yeah!" Everyone screams with excitement.

They all meet Em and pass out drinks. Natsu introduces Em to Lucy. They begin takking about Celestial Spirits stuff. Natsu gets pretty bored after a while and picks a fight with Gray. Em smiles and laughs. Mirajane gets Em something to eat because she really needed it. The last time she had food was three days ago. Erza shares some funny stories with Em about Natsu and Rose. Everyone has a great time. They all like their new but old member. The problem Iis no one knows what really happened to her. No one knows her story or her ability, they all believe she is a Celestial Wizard but there is so much more to her life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I hope I am doing okay. I really haven't heard from you guys. Please comment or Review. I love to hear how my writing is going. Please.

Magnolia

A few day pass and Em continues her training with Master Makarov. Natsu tries each day to see Em practice, but they never let him. Gramps told Natsu that Em has more Magic then even he knows. Natsu really didn't. All he wants is to see Em's magic in action. One day after Natsu woke up, he got an awesome idea. He runs into the guild, and he spots Em eating a bowl of cereal at the bar.

"Em! Em!" Natsu shouts coming over to her.

"What's up, Natsu?" Mirajane asks him.

"I have a great idea," Natsu replies staring at Em.

"What?" Em wonders with a huge smile.

"How about we have a Celestial Wizard battle. You and Lucy. What do you say?" Natsu giggles while telling Em his big idea.

"Natsu," Em starts but Gramps interrupts. "I think it is a great idea."

"Gramps!" Em shouts back at him.

"I think it is a great idea. Em, you have to try out your new power. Go get Lucy. It will take place in the back." Gramps announces the battle to the whole guild.

Everyone starts to make their way towards the back of the guild. Em waits until Lucy finally shows up. She is almost out of breath. Natsu grabbed her out of the shower and forced to get her butt down to the guild. Em smiles with happiness. She loves Natsu for who he is even if he pushes a little to hard.

"Did you hear?" Em asks Lucy.

"That everyone is here to see a battle between you and me. Yep." Lucy smiles while replying.

"Natsu came up with the idea. I am just wondering. Have you read the Celestial Wizards books?" Em questions Lucy's knowledge of other Celestial Wizards.

"I have read every single one. Why?" Lucy asks.

"I was just wondering," Em walks towards the battle field.

She walks passed the betting booth. Cara is taking the bets and marking them on the black board behind her. Lucy has all of the bets except two. Em knows who did that. Natsu and Gramps. Gramps knows Em's magic power. Natsu just knows her for being her. Lucy looks over and spots the betting board. Everyone has confidence in her.

"Alright," Lucy tells herself. "I got this."

Em giggles and turns to face Lucy standing on the other side of her. Lucy gets down in her position. Em closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens them and looks at the sun rising above them. She turns to Gramps and watches him nod. He is signaling her that it is time. It is time for Natsu to see some of her true power.

"Lucy," Em yells her way. "Do you know how to do hand to hand combat?"

"Yes," Lucy answers with a questioning look.

"Okay," Em whispers to herself.

"Are we ready?" Gramps asks.

"Yes," Lucy and Em both say together.

"Then let the battle begin!" Gramps shouts.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouts lifting her key from her belt.

Taurus appears in front of Em. She smiles a little. Taurus swings his giant labrys behind his head onto his right shoulder.

"What may I help you to moove today Lucy?" Taurus asks looking Lucy's body up and down.

"We are battling her," Lucy points straight at Em.

"Helloo, Em." Taurus says when facing his opponent. "I haven't seen you in a while." Taurus moos and looks Em up and down like he did with Lucy.

"Wait?" Lucy questions. "Taurus you know her?"

"All the Celestial Spirits know me Lucy, " Em interrupts. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo appears in front of Taurus. "Are you going to punish me, princess?"

"What!?" Lucy shouts confused. "How can you summon my Spirit?"

Everyone's mouths drop. Virgo is Lucy's spirit. Em didn't even use a key. How can she do that? Gramps just watches his student work her magic. He knows what Em is doing. He knows how she is going to attack Lucy.

"You wondered why I asked you. If you had read the Celestial Wizards Books," Em begins.

"Yeah?" Lucy replies still not understanding what is going on.

"Volume 10 mentions about wizards that can summon any spirit without a key," Em tells Lucy.

"Your one of them!?" Lucy freaks out. "But! But!"

"I am one of them," Em tells her.

"But! But there is only one of them alive!" Lucy shouts.

"I am that one," Em smiles at Lucy.

"Awesome!" Natsu shouts.

"That is cool but not for Lucy, " Erza tells Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Natsu didn't get it.

"Em can summon any one of Lucy's or anyone else's spirits." Erza tries to tell Natsu.

"Unlike Lucy. Em doesn't need a key. She has been training for this," Gramps speaks with no emotion. "Lucy will not win this battle."

Natsu stares at Gramps. Erza turns and watches Lucy try to figure this out.

"Alright," Em speaks with a smile. "Virgo attack Taurus." Em orders Virgo.

"What ever you say, princess." Virgo agrees and begins to fight.

Taurus and Virgo start to battle. Lucy doesn't understand why Virgo is listening to Em and not her. Em looks over towards Lucy and charges. Lucy blocks the attack and fights back.

"What?!" Lucy shouts.

"I asked you if you knew how to do hand to hand combat." Em replies.

Lucy grabs her whip and attacks Em with it. Em blocks every hit. She closes her eyes and magic begins to surround her. Everyone watches as the battle continues. Lucy using her whip while Taurus and Virgo fight for their summoner.

"Gramps?" Erza wonders sensing a great power coming from Em.

Gramps doesnt say a word. Fire surrounds Em. She opens her eyes. They are no longer her nice star light eyes. Yellow stars sparkle inside of them. Gramps nods and watches Em use a power, she hasn't used in three years. A power that has been lost for 100 of years. Lucy freezes with fear and shock. Em looks up towards the sky, and the fire turns to blue.

"Fire Dragon's Light!" Em shouts and a huge blue light shines on Lucy.

Em looks straight at her, and the fire on Em travels onto Lucy. Her body turns to flames. They don't burn, but Lucy goes down for the count. Taurus looks at her before disappearing. Virgo bows before departing as well. The flames on Lucy disappear. She isn't burned at all. Em goes over and uses healing magic on her. Lucy slowly opens her eyes and sees Em. She smiles and closes her again.

"What just happened?" Everyone wonders and looks at Gramps.

"Em is a powerful wizard. She can use Dragon Slayer Magic and Celestial Wizard Magic. She is the only person on this planet with the ability to do it." gGramps informs everyone.

"Lucy will be fine. I used only a my magic. She might sleep for a couple hours," Em tells Natsu. "I have to go."

"Wait!" Natsu yells to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Em whispers. "It is my burden."

Em runs off leaving Natsu to wonder. Rose watches her sister run off to think. Gramps walks back to his office. Rose helps Natsu carry Lucy back to her apartment so she can rest. Rose never knew that her sister could use Dragon Slayer Magic. She still has a lot t

o learn about her long lost but found sister.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: sorry for the long wait. I have been on writer's block. Sorry. I hope you enjoy. Please comment and review.

Under a tree in the center of Magnolia:

Em watches the sun rise over the town's building. She wonders to her self. She remembers all of the guild's faces when Gramps told them about how she can use Celestrial and Dragon Slayer Magic. She lays her head up against the tree's bark and observes the leaves falling towards the ground. some land right beside her and others in her hair. She shakes them out right before more appear.

"Hey," Natsu's voice appears from across the bridge.

Em looks down and up towards him smiling. She ignores him. She doesn't want to talk to him right now. Of all the people to come why him? Em glances back at the leaves falling before she sees Natsu's face above hers.

"Are you avoiding me?" Natsu wonders about her.

"Natsu," Em begins before sensing something.

"Yeah," Natsu looks at Em who isn't paying attention anymore. "Em?"

"Natsu!" Em screams falling into a hole in the ground.

"Em!" Natsu grabs hold of Em's arm. "Hold on!"

"Natsu," Em whispers and looks down to see a trap. "They found me."

"What?" Natsu wonders and tries to pull her up.

"Natsu," Em whispers with fear in her eyes. "Please, don't let go."

"I never will," Natsu tells her.

Happy comes flying towards Natsu and Em. "Natsu?" Happy wonders. "What are you doing?"

"Happy," Natsu looks up to see his one true buddy over his shoulder. "Get help!"

"Aye, Aye sir." Happy tells Natsu and dashes towards the guild.

"Natsu," Em looks at him. "My hand."

Natsu looks at their hands that are slipping from each other. Em looks at Natsu with fear in her eyes. Natsu shakes his hands and tries pulling her up but their grips loosen even more.

"Don't let go," Natsu orders Em.

"I'm tiring not to." Em informs him.

"I will not lose you so soon." Natsu tells her.

Tears fall from her eyes. "If I fall, you will see me again."

"But I don't want you to loose you again." Natsu lets a tear fall onto Em's face.

"You will never loose me," Em whispers to him with a smile. "I will always be in your heart."

She close her eyes and lets go of Natsu's hand. Natsu drops into hole with Em and wraps around Em. Em opens her eyes and holds Natsu.

"Thank you," Em whispers with tears falling from her eyes.

"I will never loose you again." Natsu tells her. "Fire dragon kick!"

Fire comes out of Natsu's feet and they shot up the hole. The entrance begins to close on top of them.

"Were aren't going to make it," Em informs Natsu.

"Yes," Natsu replies. "Yes. We will."

Before the hole closes, Natsu and Em reach the ground. Em holds on to Natsu and tries not to let go of him. Happy soon arrives with Lucy, Rose, Gray, Erza, and Gramps. Em wipes her tears before bending down to the hole that just disappeared.

"Are you guys alright?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah," Natsu grins at them. "We are alright."

"Em," Gramps bends down and looks her.

"They found me." Em replies and looks at him in the eyes.

"I see," Gramps nods and gets up. "Em needs to be with someone at all times."

"What is it, Master?" Erza asks him.

"The council is trying to take Em back," Gramps informs them.

Everyone looks at Em, who is in fear. She lays up against the tree taking deep breaths. She close her eyes and Rose sits down next to her. She lays her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You okay?" Rose asks.

"I can't go back there." Em tells her with fear in her eyes. "I can't go back there."

"I know," Rose holds her sister into her chest.

Everyone watches Rose hold her sister near her chest. She needs all the help in the world right now. Her powers are still not under control. Natsu lays down to Em and takes her from Rose. Em holds on to Natsu. A few hours later, everyone left but Natsu and Em stay under the tree.

"Thank you," Em whispers to Natsu.

"I told you that I will never let you go," Natsu holds on tight to her. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes," Em tells him with a small smile. "Yes."

They walk back to Natsu's house and settle in for the night. Happy doesn't like it that it is no longer him and Natsu in the house. But the next morning changes his opinion because Em gives Happy a huge bucket of fish just for him. Happy smiles with glee and eats all the fish in seconds.

"Only Happy," Natsu laughs.

"Only Happy," Em repeats with a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sorry for the wait. I have been having writers block for all my stories. I don't know why tonight wasn't the same, but I got this chapter done. Hopefully it doesn't take me so long to write the next one. Love hearing from you guys. Comment or Review please. Love ya. See you guys later. Hope you guys like the chapter.

Era:

A man dashes into the Council's meeting room with news that they have been waiting for for a very long time. (Even though it has only been a few weeks or a few days. They just are very impatient.) All the Council members look at him in shock that he would just walk in without knocking. They order him to leave until he announces something that they are very interesting in hearing.

"We have found were the escape prisoner has been hiding." A tall skinny man with white hair tells the council.

"Where is she?" One of the council members asks him.

"Fairy Tail," The man replies.

"Of course." The Council members reply. "Of all the guilds, it would be that one to break someone out of prison."

"Would you like me to obtain her from them?" The man asks them with a hidden smirk.

"Yes," The Council agrees in sending him. "We need to take back our prisoner."

"It will be an honor." The man replies and heads towards Magnolia.

He leaves the room and smiles with pleasure. He has been waiting to battle her again. Their last battle wasn't really that fun. He rushes to the guards and orders for 20 guards to come with him. He knows that Fairy Tail isn't going to just hand over one of their members without a fight on his hands. He will let the guards handle them and he will take on Em. He wants to destroy her again anyway. He loves to fight with her and torture her because that is his job. He has been hurting Em for 4 years since she was captured the last time. He smiles as they head towards Magnolia. He is hoping to surprise her. He can't wait to see her face when she spots him from the crowd. He will enjoy every minute, second seeing her suffer in pain.

Magnolia: A few days later

"Em," Rose shouts in excitement.

"What's up?" Em wonders what her sister is so excited about.

"Can we dual?" Rose asks her older sister.

"Um," Em looks at Erza who she has been talking to about the past few years that they haven't seen each other.

"If your up to it, that is." Rose tells her.

"Well," Em thinks about it for a minute. "I don't know."

"Well," Erza joins into the conversation. "I think you should battle me first before your sister."

"Why is that?" Rose wonders what Erza is talking about.

"Well, Erza is an S Class Wizard." Em answers to her. "You should battle an S Class Wizard before you battle someone of the same class as you."

"But, but." Rose stares at her sister. "You battled Lucy."

"That was because Gramps wanted me to practice my powers in real combat." Em replies to her.

"That isn't fair." Rose crosses her arms to her sister.

"Yeah," Em messes her sister's hair up a little. "Neither is being locked up for about 4 years." Em walks away from her sister and outside for some air.

"I can't believe she played that card." Rose tells Erza.

"I know." Erza faces Mirajane and orders a drink.

A few minutes later, Em is flown back to the railing on the second floor in the air. Everyone stops what they are doing and stare at Em. Rose runs to her sisters aid. Natsu appears from Gramps's office with Gramps at his side. They see Em locked to the second floors railing. She isn't moving. A tall skinny man walks into the guild with 20 guards at his side.

"Hello, Em." The man says in a deep shallow emotionless voice. "Did you miss me?"

"No," Em replies looking up to him.

"Well," The man smirks at her. "I missed you."

He tightens his grip on Em's arms making her scream. Natsu runs towards the guy but is flown back into the wall next to Gramps. Gramps runs to Natsu and glances at Em on the railing screaming in pain.

"Em," Gramps shouts to her.

Em looks at him and power grows around her. The man smiles at her using her powers. He laughs a little to devilish for anyone that works for the council. Em breaks his grip on her arms, but she still has some broken bones because of the slamming into the railing.

"I see you have gotten stronger." The man replies to Em.

"I see that you are still your self." Em tells him and stands up.

"I see that you are still as stupid as you were when we fought the last time." The man pulls his gloves on to his hands.

"Well," Em laughs. "I have to be to defeat you."

"Well," The man grins at her. "Will we begin our battle here or somewhere else?"

Em looks at Gramps, who nods to her. "We can do it here."

"Then let us begin." The man replies to her and he uses his power to send her to the wall across the building.

The battle begins between them and no one knows who will win and who will lose. Everyone stays still and doesn't try to interfere because Master orders them not to even try. He even has to turn Natsu into a salamander to make sure he doesn't try anything stupid like he always does.


	7. Chapter 7

A battle begins in the middle of Fairy Tail's guild hall. It isn't a normal battle between Natsu and everyone else in the guild or Natsu and Gray. There are no ice and fire in this battle. Gray sits next to Natsu at the counter with Mirajane behind them. Everyone is quiet and waiting for Master to let them into this battle that is taking place in their home. It is between Em and another powerful wizard from the Council. The man smirks at Em who is protecting her friends from any attack that he gives towards them. She won't let them get hurt.

"I see that you still try to protect the other people." The man points out to Em while she is dodging his telekinesis shoots to her.

"I see that you still don't fight fair." Em fills her hands with fire. "Fire Dragon Fist!"

The man blocks her magic and hits by counterattacking them with his own. Em is unable to block his as well as making an attack. She is slammed into wall after wall. Everyone wants to help her, but Gramps stops them.

"She is strong enough to defeat him." Gramps tells everyone. "We are here to make sure that no one gets hurt."

The man fires at the Master, and Em blocks it with her own body. Her body is burnt with scars and burns covering her arms. Lucy and Rose try to run and help her, but Master stops them. Lucy holds Rose back, but Rose stops and watches her sister in pain. She is losing her sister all over again. Lucy watches some tears fall from Rose's eyes and can feel her pain that she is feeling for her sister. She wants to let her go, but she knows that Master will not allow that.

"Em," Rose yells for her sister who drops to her knees. "Are you okay?"

"Rose," Em looks at her with a smile. "I am fine. They are just burns. That's all. I will be fine."

"Well," The man spots Rose with the corner of his eyes. "I see that you found your sister." He aims his next attack against her.

"No!" Em screams right before he releases his attack. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo appears in front of Rose and blocks the attack to save Rose and Lucy. Lucy watches Virgo take an attack. Why is Em treating her Spirits with impolite behavior? She is using her Spirits as a shield. Lucy gets a little angry at Em but remembers why Em did it. She looks over at Em who looks all beat up and ready to fall to the ground any second. Em drops closer to the ground because her magic is draining quickly. Virgo nods to Rose and Lucy. She then approaches Em with a worried expression on her face. She helps Em up and faces the man.

"Is he the same one, Princess?" Virgo asks Em.

"Yes," Em informs her. "Thanks."

"No problem, Princess." Virgo slams herself into the ground and begins drilling.

"Virgo," The man laughs. "I didn't see you calling her so soon."

"Why not?" Em wonders.

"Because it is you." He picks Em up and slams her into the railing again. "Because I can float above the ground." He lifts himself up and approaches Em with a smirk. "I wish doing this. I remember the first time that you tried to escape. It really didn't end well. You had some broken bones," He crakes some of Em's bones again.

"Stop!" Em screams.

Virgo disappears from the ground because Em's magic is finally gone. She needs fire or air to eat. She has to get more magic in her. Maybe she can let go of her control and unloose her other side but she doesn't believe she can ever come back from it. Natsu begins tipping the glass jar over and over again. He is going to try and save her even though he is a salamander. Gray notices that Natsu is trying to escape and freezes the jar to the counter. Natsu screams at Gray and sends fire out of his mouth in anger. He screams at Em and tries to inform her that she is stronger then that man. She can defeat him just like Gramps told them.

Em looks at Natsu with a tear falling down her cheek. "Alright," Em whispers to him and breaths deeply in.

"Do you remember when I entered some poison into your blood and never got rid of it?" The man reminds Em of that one thing that has been holding her back.

Her body can't handle the poison in her bloodstream. She glances at the man and grins. She exhales loudly with a scream sending the man back a few feet into the front door.

"Air Dragon Slayer Roar!" An air current sends the man back again.

Everyone stands still while Em drops to the ground. Her vision begins to go to blackness. She is losing her control over her body. She is losing all of her control over her Dragon Slayer Magic. She gets up with some difficultly. She walks past Natsu and unfreezes the glass jar that has been imprisoning him. Rose watches her sister's eyes change in seconds to a midnight black. Her hair changes to a firing red. Her clothes are torn into different pieces but she has a black skirt with a red tank top that covers her chest up to her neck. She has on no shoes.

"Em," Rose wonders who this really is.

Gramps sees Rose's concern for her sister and explains what is happening. "Your sister has transform. She is more powerful in this form. This is her Dragon Slayer Form that will kill or destroy anyone who tries to harm her or anyone she loves. In this form, Em can't be stopped."

"How do we get her out of it?" Erza wonders.

"We can't." Master informs them.

"What," Rose and Erza question what he said.

"She has to do it herself. Em never likes this form because she never has control. She is afraid that one day she will hurt someone she loves." Gramps watches Em leave the building and stands in front of the man from the council.

"Jeraco," Em announces his name finally. "You have tried to harm my family. You will be punished by the Dragon Slayer Magic of the 7 great Dragons."

"Well," Jeraco laughs. "I finally get to see you for who you are Queen Emelia of the Dragon Slayers."


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: Sorry for the wait. I have been so busy and now I have own computer. Maybe I can be able to update more but I also have a lot of stuff to do. I will try to update as soon as I can. Love you guys!

"Jeraco," Em announces his name finally. "You have tried to harm my family. You will be punished by the Dragon Slayer Magic of the 7 great Dragons."

"Well," Jeraco laughs. "I finally get to see you for who you are Queen Emelia of the Dragon Slayers."

Rose watches her sister grab the man by the shirt and look at him. Her eyes are so black like the the sky when their is no moon or stars. She watches fire consume over her sister's body. Her hair grows in size and flicks like fire. Rose knows that her sister would never act like this. She cares for everyone and everything. Why or how can she act like this?

"Why did you attack my family? My home? My friends?" Em questions him close to his face.

"Because." Jeraco laughs and grins. "I wanted to unleash, Queen Emelia."

Em screams in pain and swings him across the town destroying housing. Rose holds her breath and watches her sister struggle in pain. She is hurting and no one can help her. Why can she not help her?

"Gramps?" Rose asks.

"Yes, Rose." Gramps watches Em walk over to Jeraco in pain.

"Why does he keep calling Em by the name Queen Emelia?" Rose wonders what the name means or even why is this person calling her sister by that name. "That isn't her name."

Gramps takes a deep breath before answering Rose. "Em was given that name when she was born. We were never allowed to use it. I started to call her by her nickname Em and it just stuck . This side of her was given the name and her normal side, the one you know. She was given the nickname. Em hasn't transformed in so many years. Your mother didn't want anyone to know who her true name. I wonder how he learned it." Gramps watches Em pick Jeraco up again.

"What do you want from me?" Em screams in his face. "I have nothing to give you!"

"We want your magic." Jeraco laughs. "We want your magic that follows through your veins. You have the blood of a dragon and a wizard. Why do you think we want you."

"How did you?" Em drops him to the ground. Her head begins to pound. "How did you know about that!" Em drags him up to her face. "No one ever knew that."

"I know how to get information." Jeraco replies with a smirk. His voice triggers a memory in Em's past.

She drops him to the ground and backs away from him. Gramps notices her reaction and walks a little closer to her. She drops to the ground and flames develop around her body. Jeraco laughs and watches her body cover in fire that burns if you touch it. Natsu walks up to Gramps with anger growing in his heart. He curls his fists that cover with flames.

"Natsu." Gramps places his hands on Natsu's. "No." He shakes his head.

"Gramps." Natsu yells back at him. "She needs our help."

'You were the one." Em whispers to herself. "You were the one!" Em lifts her voice up now for the whole guild to hear. "You were the one who killed Rose's parents!" You killed my mom!" Em stands tall in front of Jeraco with anger in her voice. "You did that in front of Rose! You hurt my family because of my powers."

"Gramps?" Rose questions what Em just said.

"Rose was 8 years old and she was still growing up. You ruined her life. You ruined mine." Em places her hand on her heart in pain. "You hurt my family and I will never forgive you." Em's hair lifts from her back and flick in the air like flames from a fire. She grabs Jeraco by the shirt and grinds her teeth together.

Gramps runs outside and yells at her. "Em!" Em turns her head a little. "If you hurt him, you will never forgive yourself!"

Em grinds her teeth more. "Gramps." Em turns her head to face him with tears falling from her eyes in pain. "He hurt everyone I love and care deeply for." She turns back to face him.

"Em!" Natsu joins in with Gramps. He dashes up to her and places a hand on hers. "You will never forgive yourself. You care to much for life. You care for this person even though he has done horrible things to your family." Natsu places his hand on her cheek. "Em." He whispers in a calm voice. "Please."

Em glances at Natsu. "He hurt them." Tears fall from her eyes again down onto Natsu's hand. "He hurt me."

"But think about Rose?" Natsu points at Rose who is holding onto Lucy's hand for support. "What about Fairy Tail?" Natsu points to the guild. "What about me?" Natsu places a hand on his heart. "Your friend."

"Natsu." Em whispers back in a scared and terrified voice. "I am so scared. I am in so much pain."

"I know you are and so am I." Natsu opens his arms up.

Em drops Jeraco and falls into Natsu's arms. She continues to cry while Gramps grabs hold of Jeraco and forces him to leave his guild and never come back. Rose comes up and hugs Natsu and Em together. They group hug. Em slowly lets go of Natsu and walks over to Gramps.

"You are able to do it." Gramps tells her with courage in his voice.

Em nods and closes her eyes. She focuses on her magic. Her power. She can feel the flames cover her body. Everyone watches as her hair color comes back with her clothes. She opens her eyes slowly and Rose watches her sister's eyes change back to their beautiful star light eyes. Em smiles a tiny bit before falling unconscious to the ground.

"Em!" Rose and Natsu yell in fear.

"She is alright." Gramps informs them while they carry her inside of the guild. "She just used to much magic."

They leave the guild and take Em t Lucy's apartment to sleep. Everyone heads home except Erza. She waits until Gramps heads downstairs to see her waiting.

"Erza." Gramps sounds a little shocked to see her this late. "What is?"

"I have a question. About Em." Erza replies to him.

Gramps looks at her for a moment. "What question?"

"How much power does she really have?" Erza wonders how much she really does have.

"Em has a great deal of power. Her blood is a mix. You never see that because Dragons can't be with humans or wizards. But Em's mother fell in love with a dragon."

"So how much does she have?" Erza gets up from her spot. "Is she stronger then you?"

Gramps nods to her question. "She is stronger then all of the Council members."

"Then how did she get caught?" Erza wonders what is really going on.

"That is a question that you must ask Em herself. She is the only one who can answer that." Gramps smiles and starts to walk out of the door. "Good-night Erza."

"Good night, Master." Erza walks after him and heads towards Lucy's apartment. She wants to ask Em the questions that are now wondering through her head. If she is more powerful then all the Council members, how did she get caught?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright. I don't know what is up with me but I really hate writer's block. I just wish it didn't exist. But it does and we just will have to deal with it. I hope I didn't lose you guys because I haven't been on for ever. I haven't even written on any of my other stories on here. Love ya!

Lucy's apartment:

Erza walks in and spots Em sleeping on the couch. Natsu is running around with Gray on his heels. How can she sleep through all of that? Lucy is in the bathroom, and Rose is sitting on the ground next to the couch. Erza walks in and sits down next to Rose.

"What is going on?" Erza asks her.

Rose laughs a little and smiles. "Natsu and Gray are at it again. Lucy is taking a shower." Rose stares at Em with love. Erza doesn't remember Rose ever showing this much emotion before to other human being. She wonders and worries about her. "Em is so tired that she fell asleep when we got home."

"She woke up?" Erza wonders.

"Yeah." Rose nods. "She woke up before we reached Lucy's apartment. She didn't like it that Natsu was carrying her so she walked the rest of the way." Rose brushes some of Em's loose hair back. "She even kicked Natsu in the face." Rose smiles. "Right, Natsu?"

Natsu stops for a second. "I let her kick me in the face. She didn't mean to anyway." Natsu tackles Gray after saying that.

"Sure Natsu." Erza rolls her eyes at him. Sometimes he is so full of himself. Erza wonders how Lucy, Em, and Rose can ever deal with him. Also Gray. "She is still Em." Erza whispers. "She doesn't change I have noticed. Why is that? She still looks like herself when I first met her."

"Em will always looks like this. She has the dragon inside of her. That makes her almost immortal, but she isn't." Rose remembers somewhat of Em and Igneel had told her. "Igneel, told us that Em was never going to die during the time that I am alive. She will die with Igneel at her side." Rose smiles a little. "When I heard that, I was so young. I cried thinking that my sister would have no one to be with her when she passes. Igneel told me that he would be with Em until she passes to be with me. I excepted that and stopped crying."

Erza stops for a second to ask something that she is now questioning because Rose knows all this information now all of a sudden. "Are your memories coming back?" Erza questions how Rose knows any of this.

"Yes." Rose nods and grins. "Em placed her hands on my head before she passed out. She whispered to me, 'Love is all you need to remember. Only the good memories. The horrible ones will stay until I pass or you are old enough to realize them.' I agreed to what she said."

"So you don't have all your memories?" Erza asks her.

"I only have the good ones. All of the horrible ones are still locked up until Em unlocks them." Rose turns to Erza.

"But don't you want to know those memories too?" Erza wonders.

"I do. But." She turns to Em. "If Em doesn't want me to know just yet. I will wait until she believes that I am ready. I don't want her to push it as well. She is still getting use to us being us. She is wondering why Natsu didn't change from the last time she saw him. She also has no idea what most of the new spells there are. She is so way behind in the time now. I feel like she is the one with no memory not me." Rose turns to Erza with a strange look. "Why are you asking all these questions Erza?"

Erza stops for a second to catch her breath. "I want to know how powerful, Em really is?" Erza replies to Rose.

"Well." Rose turns to Natsu and Gray. "She can be pretty powerful at times."

"What do you mean at times?" Erza fixes her stance on the ground.

"Em has no control like we just witnessed, but that wasn't all of her true power. You will have to ask her, but I have a sense that something bad happened to someone we love and she won't unleash all her power until she is certain that she can control it. That is just a guess though. I could be wrong." Rose places her hand on Em's. "Em has so much to tell me. I haven't seen her in seven years. She was taken away from me and I didn't even know it."

"Well," Erza stutters. "She took your memories of her to keep you safe right?"

"Yeah." Rose looks up into Em's closed eyes. "Why is she giving my memories back now though? Of all the times to give me my memories. Why now?"

"You will have to ask her." Erza smiles and gets up. "Well." She walks over and slams Gray's and Natsu's heads together. "That is enough."

"Yes, Erza." They both reply.

Rose giggles a little bit. She smiles and watches Lucy walk out of the bathroom in her PJ's. She just remembered. They don't have PJs. They are going to have to sleep in their work clothes. Why did they have to go to Lucy's house? Erza uses her reequip magic to change. Natsu sleeps in what he wears. Gray strips to his underwear. Rose just lays her head on Em's arm. Everyone heads to bed. The lights are out in seconds. Em slowly wakes up and sees Rose asleep.

Em smiles and slowly removes her arm, placing her sister's head on the couch. She grins and brushes back her sister's loose hair like she did to her. Em runs her hair behind her ear and gets up. She sees everyone asleep. She walks out of the door and sees the moon shining brightly.

"The moon that never shines." A man's voice appears behind Em.

She doesn't move. She knows that voice and knows that if she turns she will be stabbed. She stays completely still. "The moon does shine just only not to you."

"So Queen Emelia. You are well I see." He replies to her.

"Yes. What do you want?" Em orders for him to answer.

"I want you to come home." He runs his fingers across her hair. "Father wants you home."

"Rose needs me." Em tells him.

"That's not what we saw today."

Em struggles to think of a plan when she remembers. "The Dragon games are coming soon. If Gramps teaches me to control them. I can master that technique and you won't have to use the Celestial Wizard. I can do it. Just give me time." Em replies to him in a begging manner.

"We will give you to that day. If you have not manage that. We will continue with the plan." The man kisses Em on the neck. "we will be waiting for you, Queen. Don't make us angry." The man disappears and Em drops to her knees.

She has been so scared and forgot that there are more then the Council that are her enemy. She has them as well. And is she doesn't follow Igneel or even Rose or Natsu will be killed. What is she going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I hope you guys are liking the story. Please Comment and review. Love ya!

A few weeks later:

"Em you were awesome out there today." Rose tells her sister.

"Thank you." Em says with a smile.

"You have improved greatly." Gramps informs Em.

"What is next on the agenda?" Em asks Gramps.

"I think Natsu wants to fight you." Rose answers Em.

"Why?" Em whines. "He always wants to fight me."

"He wants to see your true power." Gramps laughs. "He knows that you are taking it easy on him."

"That is because I could kill him." Em reminds him.

"But he really wants to fight you." Rose laughs at her. "He doesn't care."

Em stops for a moment. "I am really going to regret doing this." She shakes her head with her hand on her head.

"You're going to do it." Rose speaks in an exciting voice.

"Yes." Em shakes her head again.

"YEAH!" Rose screams. "I have to go tell Natsu." She dashes off to find Natsu in the Guild Hall.

"I see that you are realizing that you can't always be strict." Gramps replies to her.

"You told me that I needed to be more outgoing." Em tells him with a smile.

"You know that Erza is wondering how powerful you truly are." Gramps informs Em.

"I know. I am waiting for her to ask me." Em looks at Gramps. "I don't know what I will tell her, but I know that she will take any answer I give her as long as it is the truth."

"That is good." Gramps agrees. "That is good."

"Gramps." Em stops for a moment.

"Yes?" Gramps looks at her with a concern look. "What is it Child?"

"If you had to do something, that you know is wrong." Em stops for a moment before speaking again. "But if you don't do it, your friends will be killed. What do you do?"

Gramps thinks about this for a moment. "I would tell my friends that their lives are in danger. I would listen to what they wanted me to do." Gramps tells her. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason. I just was wondering." Em waves him off and they continue to walk.

Em and Gramps head to the guild where Natsu is excited for the match to come. Em is smiling and sees that everyone in the guild is here. They want to see how powerful she really is. Em wonders if she wants to use that one spell. Natsu wants a real battle with her. What spells can she use that won't kill him buut will make him think twice about asking again?

"So we are having a battle." Natsu laughs at Em. "You are not going to take it easy on me right."

"Fine." Em tells him and they shake hands. "But." Em holds up her pointer finger. "You have to fight with a partner."

"What?" Natsu shakes his head. "Why?"

"Natsu." Em crosses her arms. "If you don't, we won't fight. And it can't be happy."

Natsu is about to point to happy when she said that. Happy starts to cry. "Why not?"

"Because Happy." Em pats him on the back. "You won't make it."

"You better make me fish for this." Happy fights back at Em.

"I will make you some fish after the battle." Em tells him.

"Yeah." Happy shouts in excitement. "I am getting fish."

"Natsu." Em looks at him. "Who will you choose?"

"Fine." Natsu whines and turns to Gray. "You want to."

"Really Natsu? You never grow up." Gray answers to him.

"Yeah but a battle with Em is always fun. You should try it. If you beat her, that means that we can beat Erza too." Natsu wraps his arm around Gray's shoulder.

"Fine." Gray takes Natsu's arm off his shoulder. "You need someone to defeat her after you go down for the count."

Em laughs under her breath. "Alright." She turns around and heads out of the guild.

"We are starting now?" Gray questions.

"Yes." Em smiles back at him.

"Come on!" Natsu drags Gray outside with everyone following behind them.

Outside the guild hall: Everyone is finding a place to stand to watch the epic battle between Em, Gray, and Natsu. Who will win?

"Hey, Erza." Rose walks up to Erza, standing on the outside. "Ready to see the fight?"

"Yes." Erza agrees. "Then I have to ask Em a question."

"What question?" Rose wonders.

"How much power does she truly have?" Erza watches Em walk into the middle of the circle.

"That is some what simple to answer." Rose tells her.

"What do you mean?" Erza looks away from Em.

"Em holds the power that a dragon slayer can hold. The one problem she has is…" Rose stops talking.

"Is what?" Erza asks Rose. "Is what Rose?"

"Em will have to tell you." Rose looks down to the ground.

"You ready to lose Em?" Natsu yells at Em.

Em pulls her hair up in a ponytail. Her outfit changes in seconds. She turns and faces Natsu. "Ready."

"You do what Erza does?" Gray asks Em.

"Not like her." Em smiles. "I can change into three or four outfits."

"Did you know about this?" Gray asks Natsu.

"Nope." Natsu just grins. "But I like it."

"Ready." Em goes into her stance.

"Ready." Gray and Natsu say simultaneously.

"Lightning dragon light." Em places her hand to the sky. The sky blacks in seconds and lightning hits Em's body.

"What?" Natsu and Gray yell at each other.

"She just learned how to control that move." Gramps tells them with a smile. "You regretting your decision now?"

"Fire!" Em screams and points at Natsu and Gray.

They scream like girls and start running for their lives. The lightning follows them until finally electrocuted them. They fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Rose asks them.

"That was awesome!" Natsu jumps up in excitement. "Now this is a real battle."

"That hurt." Gray whines and gets up.

"This is fun." Em smiles and looks at them. Lucy is standing right by Em because she asked her before the battle. "Lucy."

Lucy faces Em. "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your keys?" Em asks her.

"What?" Lucy looks at her with a confused look. "Why do you want to borrow my keys?"

"I really don't like summoning Celestial Spirits without keys." Em smiles at her. "And with the Celestial Wizards permission."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu wonders and starts to shooting fire at Em.

Em blocks it and backs up. Lucy watches her for a moment before making a decision. "Here!" Lucy throws her keys at Em.

Em catches them and grins. "Thanks."

"What?" Natsu and Gray wonder what is happening.

"So she is doing that." Gramps whispers to himself. "That is good work."

Em places Lucy's keys in her hands and faces Natsu and Gray. "You want a serious battle, Natsu."

Natsu shakes his head with excitement. "What is she doing?" Gray asks.

"Fine." Em smiles. "I call upon the zodiacs to help me. Open shining light!" Em yells and the sky turns to stars.

Lucy looks up and watches the magic coming down and swirling around Em. Gramps smiles at her.

"She has learned how to control it." Gramps says.

"What?" Rose and Erza wonder what he is talking about.

"Zodiac Light!" Em yells.

Lucy's eyes open up. The one spell that she continued to read about in all the magic books she had was the spell, Zodiac Light.

"Zodiac Light." Gramps replies to them.

Em's outfit starts to change into the stars. She has white hair and her eyes are the constellations. Lucy watches her change into the most powerfulness being in the Celestial world ever known. She is stronger than the Spirit King in this form. The stars disappear around Em and she opens her eyes to see Natsu and Gray.

"Now we can begin the true battle." Em says and the battle changes into the night sky with a see thru floor.

"This is awesome!" Natsu yells in excitement. "Let's go!"

The battle between Em, Gray, and Natsu has finally and truly begin. Who will win?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am sorry for not updating. I have had so much homework and Finals. Now summer has come for me and I hope to write more for my books. I hope you guys are still reading my book. Please comment and Review.

"Now we can begin the true battle." Em says and the battle changes into the night sky with a see thru floor.

"This is awesome!" Natsu yells in excitement. "Let's go!"

"Alright." Gray smirks at him with some nerve running through his body, telling him that this was a bad idea.

Em grins at them and draws her hands up towards them. Natsu laughs and charges at Em with Gray at his side. Em stands in front of them and blocks their moves perfectly. She dodges both Natsu's and Gray's attacks.

"How did she do that?" Natsu stares at Em for a second.

She has no markings from their attacks. They missed her but how? Em looks over towards the sky and spots the Celestial King. He is watching her battle. Lucy turns and notices him as well. She walks back towards him, and he reaches out his hand for her.

"Celestial King, what are you doing here?" She asks him.

"To watch Em battle with the stars at her side." He answers her with a grin. "I am the one that granted her the power to obtain this magic."

"Why did you do that?" Lucy wonders the truth about Em.

"She saved us." Leo answers her this time on the other side of the Celestial King.

"Leo." Lucy says in excitement. "You came to watch too."

"Every Celestial Spirit came. We all know Em. She is very powerful and you will like her." Leo tells her.

Lucy looks behind her and sees every Celestial Spirit floating in the air. They are all watching the battle between Natsu, Gray, and Em. Lucy smiles a little and turns back to the match. She notices Em waving to the Celestial King quickly before returning to battle. The Celestial King waves back to her in respect.

"Go Em!" Leo shouts towards the battle.

Em smiles and stares at Natsu. "My turn." She opens her hands and flicks her right hand slowly across her chest. This opens a sort of portal in front of her. She waves her hand across it a couple of times before stopping. "I choose you." A constellation pops out of the portal. It starts to glow in front of Em and she smiles. "Phoenix."

A golden red bird appears out of the blue. It screams aloud causing Natsu and Gray to cover their ears because it is so loud. The Phoenix flies above the portal and lands on top of Em's shoulder. The portal in front of her closes, and she turns to face Natsu and Gray.

"Did you know she could do that?" Gray asks Natsu again.

"Well," Natsu shrugs. "She is a Celestial Wizard that doesn't need keys."

"That is not helping me at all. I really don't think we will make it." Gray backs up a little from Em.

"Come on Gray!" Lucy cheers them on.

"Thanks Lucy!" Gray answers back.

"What about me?" Natsu yells at her. "I am your friend!"

"Good Luck Natsu!" Lucy shouts to him.

"Thank you." Natsu answers turning back to the battle.

"Phoenix," Em lifts her hand towards Gray and Natsu. "Attack."

The Phoenix lifts off Em's hand and charges towards Gray and Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu fires at the Phoenix.

The Phoenix goes straight through the flames and gathers them upon her wings. She continues through Natsu's flames and takes out Natsu with one punch in the face. Gray watches this and sends his ice magic at the Phoenix.

"Ice Make Hawks!" Gray yells and ice hawks appear in crystal form.

They charge the Phoenix, knocking her to the ground after twenty solid ice hawks hit her in her wings. Em smiles at Gray and sends Phoenix back to get some rest.

"I forgot for a second that you were the opposite of Natsu." Em tells him.

"Yeah," Gray laughs while he takes his shirt. "That is why we don't get along very well."

"That sounds about right." Em smiles at him. "Well," She claps her hands together. "Are we about done with this battle?"

"That depends if you defeat me." Gray answers her. "Ice Make Hawks!"

Thirty hawks appear in front of Gray. They charge against Em. She gives a smirk at him for a second before getting ready to defend herself.

"Ice Make Iceberg!" Em yells.

An iceberg appears to block the ice hawks from hitting her. Gray drops to his knees in complete shock. She uses the same magic as him? How is this truly possible? How is she able to use the same magic as him?

"How?" Gray looks at her with his mouth wide open.

"Practice." Em smirks and shouts, "Ice Make Eagle!"

A huge Eagle appears and charges Gray quicker than the Phoenix. Before Gray knew it, the Eagle has reached him. The Eagle rams into Gray and sends him flying. He falls to the ground and is out of the battle.

"That was awesome!" Rose screams in excitement. "The winner is Em!"

"Good job, Friend." The Celestial King says with a huge smile on his face.

"You must be good friends." Lucy speaks to the Celestial King.

"It is like Leo said. She saved us."

"From what?" Lucy questions what he is talking about.

"From me." The Celestial King answers with a slight smile to her.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks him.

"That is a long story. You guys are leaving now so another day, friend Lucy." The Celestial King drops Lucy off at the ground where everyone else is standing.

Lucy stares at him with questions running through her mind. What is he talking about? She turns to Em and sees her helping Natsu and Gray off the battle field. Rose holds onto Gray while Em carries Natsu.

"Celestial King," Em turns to face him. "May you do the honors?"

"Anything for a good friend." The Celestial King answers and rubs his mustache.

Em nods to him as a thanks before they are transported back to the Guild. Everyone helps Natsu and Gray to the infirmary to get checked out. Erza stays behind with Em in the Guild's mess hall. The other people that didn't stay or go with Natsu and Gray, headed home.

"So Em," Erza finally speaks when everyone is gone.

"Yeah Erza?" Em wonders to her even though she knows what she is about to ask.

"How much power do you truly have?" Erza straight out asks her.

Em stares at her for a moment and thinks about how she can answer this question. She really doesn't know how to answer it. The problem is that before she could say anything, people came back in and starting talking to Em. Erza said that they can talk another time. Em nods to her and heads with the other people to tell them the different magic she can use. Erza stands in the back listening to the amount of power her old friend truly has.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for so little updates. I am soon going to get a job and I have a lot on my mind. I really have no idea where I am going with this story but hopefully I will complete it with a good ending. Please Comment and review.

A few weeks later: Wendy has joined the guild

"Hey Wendy." Lucy calls over to Wendy and Carla sitting down at one of the tables in the Mess hall.

"Hi Lucy." Wendy waves to her.

Lucy walks over and joins them for some breakfast. Wendy hasn't met Em yet because she was sent on a mission right before they had to do and save the world. Wendy has been told different stories about her and the fight that happened in the guild. She also knows that Em has Dragon Slayer Magic but Natsu won't tell her anything else.

"Has Natsu showed up?" Lucy turns to Mirajane behind the counter.

"I think he went to go see if Em came back from her mission." Mirajane replies to her and hands out some drinks to them. "You know Natsu. He has been waiting there since you guys got back."

"I know." Lucy says with a deep breath. "I wonder if he will acts this way if I would have gone on a mission without him?"

"He would probably follow you." Mirajane answers Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy agrees. "He doesn't like it if I live without him."

"You guys are a team." Mirajane smiles to Lucy. "Maybe he likes you."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy gets defensive now.

"Nothing," Mirajane looks up and through the open door to spot Natsu. "Here he comes."

Lucy and Wendy turn to see Natsu with another person. Lucy notices Em walking into the Guild with a different color of hair. She is in her Dragon Slayer mode with her hair up in flames.

"Gramps!" Natsu yells in fear.

Gramps walks to the balcony and knows that something is up if Natsu yells. He spots Em immediately and jumps off the balcony rail to the ground in front of Lucy. "What happened?"

"I am fine Gramps." Em tells him.

"Why are you in that form?" Gramps asks her.

"I needed it for the mission." Em replies to him. "I just can't undo it."

"Em!" Rose shouts in excitement when she walks into the room. "You're back!"

"Hey Rose." Em waves at her. "I am fine Gramps. I will try to turn by into my normal self in the back. See you later." Em starts to walk out towards the back of the guild.

"Did the mission go fine?" Gramps asks her quickly before she left.

"Yes." Em answers and leaves him in the middle of the guild's Mess Hall still worried about her.

"So that is Em?" Wendy asks Lucy.

"That is Em." Lucy agrees to her. "Natsu!" Lucy tries to get his attention.

Soon Natsu walks over to Lucy and Wendy. "Hey."

"What happened?" Lucy asks Natsu.

"Em got a little beat up. She is fine." Natsu looks over at Wendy. "What to go meet her?"

"I sense great power from her." Carla says out of the blue.

"Well," Natsu rubs his pink hair. "She is pretty powerful."

"I sense at least three different magic types." Carla tells them.

"Yep." Natsu answers. "Want to meet her?"

"Yes," Wendy jumps up with excitement.

"Come on." Natsu leads Lucy, Wendy, and Carla to the back of the guild.

Em is out back trying to change back into her normal form. "Come on." She closes her eyes and start to glow. Her hair starts to change back to its normal color. Her eyes show their beauty. Her clothes finally change back with her shoes. "Finally."

"Hey Em!" Natsu yells to her.

Em turns and all Wendy sees is a completely new person. Carla has a bad feeling about her. She senses a great secret hiding within Em. She starts to walk close to them and crosses her arms to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. What's up?" She asks him.

"Em," Natsu points to Wendy and Carla. "This is Wendy and Carla. They are new to the guild."

"Nice to meet you." Em smiles at them. "Sorry you had to see that form."

"What is that form?" Wendy asks her.

"It is my true form. This is just my human form. That form is the form that every Dragon knows me by." Em replies to her.

"You know about the dragons?" Wendy wonders.

"Yes." Em nods to her. "I am a Dragon Slayer."

"What type of Dragon Slayer are you?" Wendy asks Em.

"This is the fun part." Natsu laughs a little.

"Natsu," Em shakes her head at him. "I have all the Dragon Slayer Magic Types."

"What?" Wendy and Carla freak out about this.

"How can you hold so much power?" Carla asks her.

"That is the trick." Em points her finger at them. "I have a secret that no one knows about. Rose knows. I think." Em tells them.

"What secret?" Natsu asks her.

"I can't tell you." Em answers him with a smirk.

"Why not?" Natsu whines to her.

"Rose knows because she is my sister. Sorry Natsu you aren't part of my family by blood." Em replies to him.

"Come on." Natsu continues to whine.

"Sorry." Em shrugs at him with a smirk still on her face.

"Can you at least give us a hint?" Lucy asks Em.

"Sorry." Em tells them. "Well," Em yawns. "I have to go train. Bye Natsu. It was nice meeting you Wendy and Carla." Em yells back at them while walking away.

"Come on. Can I train with you?" Natsu questions her.

"No. I could kill you." Em replies to him.

"Please." Natsu begs her.

Em takes a deep breath from exhaustion. "Fine."

"Yes," Natsu runs to her and they head off to train.

"What about us?" Lucy yells to them.

"Come on!" Em waves for them to join. "Natsu is already going."

"Come on!" Lucy drags Wendy and Carla with her to go and watch Em train with Natsu.

She has never seen Em train before. She has seen her do different battles but Em usually trains alone. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla soon catch up with Natsu and Em. Rose and Gramps show up and join in on the training. Em transforms into the form that she just spent hours transforming out of again.

"Ready?" Em asks Natsu in the arena.

"Ready." Natsu smiles at her.

"Okay," Em smiles back at him. "Air Dragon Scream!"

Natsu dodges the attack while trying his own on Em,. "Fire Dragon Fist!"

Em blocks it with her own fire. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

Natsu is flown back into the wall of the arena. Wendy watches the power that Em processes. Erza shows up and joins Wendy, Lucy, and Carla around the arena. Gramps and Rose are on the other side watching Em's movements.

"Hey everyone." Erza says and turns to see Em fighting Natsu again. "Did he learn the first time?"

"No." Lucy laughs a little.

"What do you mean the first time?" Wendy asks them.

"Natsu already lost to a battle with Em." Lucy informs Wendy. "It wasn't that much of a battle."

"You know that I can hear you over there!" Natsu yells at Lucy.

"Natsu! Pay attention!" Rose shouts at him. "Em will kick your butt any minute now."

"Have a little fate in me Rose!" Natsu replies back at her.

"Sorry. Em will beat you every time." Rose answers him back.

"Come on." Natsu whines at her.

"Sorry Natsu." Rose gives him a smirk.

Natsu dodges another attack from Em until getting hit with an Iron Dragon Roar. Em walks over to him and helps him up from the ground. She smiles at him before falling to the ground in pain.

"Em!" Natsu yells in shock. "What is wrong?"

Her body transforms back to normal and her eyes are completely white. She lays completely still like she is paralyzed. Everyone runs in to the arena to figure out what just happened.

"What is wrong with her?" Lucy asks Gramps and Rose.

"Em?" Rose bends down to her sister. "Em?"

Em doesn't move. She is completely still. Natsu observes the arena and notices something. He lays Em down on the ground and walks over to the place where he spotted something. Before he gets there, an attack appears out of no where. Natsu gets up slowly and spots the man that fired the attack.

"Jeraco." Natsu whispers in anger.

"Hello," Jeraco walks out of the darkness. "Wasn't it Natsu?" He wonders to Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu yells at him in anger.

"I am here for the escape prisoner over there." He points to Em.

"What did you do to her?" Natsu wonders.

"I activated her poison in her blood stream." Jeraco laughs and looks over to see Em slowly getting up. "And the Queen has awoke."

"Em," Rose lays her hand on her shoulder. "What is he talking about?"

Em shakes her head. "He put poison in me as a torturing tool. That really didn't work so he now uses it to slowly kill me inside at different times." Em answers her and turns to face Jeraco. "You will pay for this."

"I would like to take home my prisoner soon." Jeraco laughs at her.

"Never!" Em grinds her teeth at him and gets up from the ground.

"See the Era wants your blood. I mean when will we ever get to have another person with Dragon and Wizard blood in them?" Jeraco spills her secret again.

"Dragon and Wizard blood?" Wendy and Carla question.

"You killed my family." Em whispers to herself, causing her to transform back into her other form.

"Queen Emelia of the Great Dragon Slayers." Jeraco laughs at her with a devilish smile on his face. "We will do battle again."

"We will," Em says with anger in her voice.

She walks over to Jeraco and slowly raises her face to stare at him with her midnight black eyes. She has no emotions right now. She has completely turned them off. Natsu notices this and starts to get worried. What is really going to happen in this battle? Will it turn out like the other one or be completely different? Natsu watches Em very closely. He is getting worried about her now. He knows something is off with her. Carla starts to get a bad feeling about this, She is sensing something bad approaching them. What is truly going to happen?


	13. Chapter 13

"Queen Emelia of the Great Dragon Slayers." Jeraco laughs at her with a devilish smile on his face. "We will do battle again."

"We will," Em says with anger in her voice.

She walks over to Jeraco and slowly raises her face to stare at him with her midnight black eyes. She doesn't feel anything. She is completely blank with no emotions in her mind. She hates this feeling. Em soon grabs hold of Jeraco's shirt and flings him across the arena passed everyone else in the middle. She slowly starts walking with a wobbly to her walking. Gramps spots something has chanced with Em. He taps Natsu on the shoulder and pushes everyone out of the arena.

"What is it Gramps?" Erza asks him.

"Natsu. Erza. I need you to help Em." Gramps tells them with a worried look on his face.

"Why?" Natsu laughs at him. "She beat his butt last time."

"Natsu. This is an order. Go!" Gramps orders them.

"Okay Gramps." Natsu replies, starting to get worried a little.

Natsu and Erza head out into the arena. Em slams Jeraco into the wall as well as getting a counterattack from him in the process. She looks up and notices Natsu and Erza in the arena with her. She glances over at the other side to see Gramps with the others. He sees it. He knows. Em struggles up to them. She looks completely sick like she is dying.

"Gramps sent you, didn't he?" Em wonders to them.

"Yeah." Erza tells her. "Do you really need our help?"

"Yes," Em answers quickly, almost out of breath.

"Is it because of the poison?" Natsu questions her.

"No," Em replies and looks towards Jeraco. "It isn't because of the poison." Em closes her eyes and transforms back to her normal self. "It is something else." Her long dark hair and star light eyes, echo in Natsu's eyes. She is in her normal form. She isn't using a form that likes to take control of her. "We have to end this battle quickly. I can't last that long." She starts at a jog before turning into a run.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asks her, catching up with her in a run.

"I am fighting with my own power." Em screams and charges at Jeraco with fire forming in her hands.

"No more Queen." Jeraco pretends to be sad but laughs at her as well. "This will just make this easier."

Natsu starts to slow down and stays near Erza. Natsu realizes as he watches Em running, she is starting to lose speed on her attack towards Jeraco. He stares at her with an devilish look in his eyes. She soon in flown back into the wall of the arena. Natsu turns to watch her fall to the ground. She is completely paralyzed now. Jeraco laughs evilly before walking towards her. Natsu starts to gather up all his anger to attack this guy.

"Em!" Natsu yells at her. "Fire Dragon Fists!"

Natsu slams Jeraco in the mouth. He continues to punch him in the face until Jeraco counterattacks. Natsu is flown into the wall again. Erza steps up and transforms into her Black Wing Armor.

"That is pretty." Jeraco laughs at her.

"You are going to regret that!" Erza yells to him and starts flying quickly towards him.

Jeraco doesn't have time to block her attack. He takes it full power. Erza continues to attack him until Natsu joins in with her. Em stays on the ground, laying face in the ground. Rose stares at her sister before running out onto the arena. Jeraco spots this and starts to try and attack her.

"Rose! Run!" Natsu yells to her.

Rose ignores him. She runs to her sister and drags her to the safe area where they were watching Erza's and Natsu's battle. Gramps bends down to see Em. He places a hand on her forehead and knows what is happening. Em warned him of this happening.

"Rose," Gramps looks at her with a concern look. "It is time."

Rose stops in her tracks and stares at him. "She can't be so soon."

"She warned us." Gramps reminds her of that conversation.

"No!" Rose screams in sadness. "No!"

"What is happening?" Lucy and Wendy asks them.

"If she needs healing, I can do that." Wendy tells them.

"She can't be healed." Rose replies to her with tears falling down her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Wendy glances down to Em on the ground.

"She is an Air dragon Slayer. She can't be healed just like you." Rose raises her voice at Wendy not meaning too.

"I didn't know." Wendy lowers her head to them.

"That is no way to talk to someone who is trying to help!" Carla yells at Rose.

"I do not have time for this!" Rose shouts to herself and picks Em up. "I am taking her home."

"Take her to the guild." Gramps tells her.

"No," Rose turns away from him. "We are going home."

"Rose," Gramps lowers his head to her. "I will see you there."

Rose nods back to him and starts running with her sister in her hands. Gramps watches two of his children running back to a place that brought them both nightmares as kids. He turns and sees his other two children fighting to save one of their friends.

"Is it the poison that is doing that to Em?" Lucy and Wendy asks Gramps.

"No," Gramps answers with no explanation afterwards. Gramps finally gets tired of this battle and walks onto the arena field himself. He grows in size and captures Jeraco with one hand.

"Come on Gramps," Natsu starts to whine. "I was kicking his butt."

"I want you to leave my children alone. If you ever go near them again, I will make sure that you never walk again." Gramps informs him before swinging his arm as hard as he can to fling him across the country.

Natsu turns to see Em, up and okay but she is gone. "Where is Em?" Natsu looks at Gramps, watching him turn back into his normal size.

"She is with Rose." Gramps gives a sad expression to them. "There is something that all of you need to know, but Em is the only one that can tell you."

Gramps leads them to an old home that looks like no one has lived in for years. Natsu looks up at the house and stops in his tracks. He knows this house. This is the house that Em's and Rose's parents were killed in. This was their house when they were all little kids, playing in the fields in the back yard. Lucy turns to see Natsu's face, that somehow had some fear creeping in.

"Natsu?" Lucy says his name in a slight whisper to get his attention.

"Sorry." Natsu shakes his head, knocking himself out of the memory. "I remember this house."

"Who's was it?" Lucy asks him.

"Em's and Rose's." Natsu replies with no emotion showing on his face.

Lucy turns to see Gramps opening the door. Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gramps walk into the house one by one behind one another. Natsu looks up into the candle light of Rose next to Em, laying on the couch.

"Rose," Gramps whispers her name.

"Did you win the battle?" Rose asks them without looking at them.

"Yes," Gramps replies in a slight whisper.

"What is going on?" Erza wonders to the both of them.

"Em," Rose taps her sister's shoulder. 'They are ready to hear it."

Em slowly opens her eyes to see Natsu and them. She smiles at them slightly. "I know what you think is happening." She eyes Natsu. "You think I am dying."

"Well," Natsu looks at her. "You kind of did go and kick butt like you did last time you battle that jerk."

Em laughs a little and looks at everyone that is standing in their old living room. "If you don't know, this house is the place where Rose's parents died."

"What?" Everyone questions her except Rose, Natsu, and Gramps.

"What you said where Rose's parents died? Weren't they your parents as well?" Lucy asks Em.

"Rose and I are half sisters." Em tells them. "Rose and I have the same mother. Our mother fell in love with my father." Em points to herself. "She just couldn't be with my father so she married Rose's father."

"So Rose isn't like you with Dragon and Wizard blood?" Wendy asks her with a questioning look.

"Yes," Em coughs a little. "Rose has only wizard blood in her. That is how I know Erza. My mother lost me for a while until we escaped the tower." Em smiles at them.

"Rose, did you know?" Natsu asks her.

"Yes," Rose nods to him. "Em informed me a few years when she escaped the Tower. She informed me because I wanted to know."

"So wait?" Lucy turns to Em. "What is your true power?"

"I am the Dragon Slayer Queen. I am right now losing the rest of my magic that can't stay inside of me. Soon Lucy you will be given the opportunity to get the power of the celestial spirits like I did."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy looks at her.

"The King gave me that power. Now I am giving it back. My body is unable to hold it. By tomorrow I will just have my Dragon Slayer Magic." Em informs them.

"So you are slowly losing a part of who you are?" Lucy asks with some tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes," Em nods to her. "I am losing something that I hold dear to my heart but I understand. I know why I should give it up. You don't always need power. You just need friends and a family in your life." Em looks at all of them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natsu questions her reasoning behind the secrets.

"Because I didn't think it would be this soon." Em turns her head to stare at the ceiling. "I remember when I was a like girl. I ran home to tell my sister about my adventure I had in the woods that day. I walked into the house with a smile on my face before I dropped to my knees in complete terror. Rose laid on the floor bleeding out from the cuts on her wrists. I looked up to see our parents bodies on the top of the stairs. When I finally noticed that the person was still in the house, he stabbed me in my waist area." Em tilts her head to see Rose's face. "I grabbed Rose and darted out of the door. The man ran after me for a few miles. I laid Rose down under a tree when the man finally caught up to us. I battled him almost all night before running almost out of magic. I erased all of Rose's memories and gave her to Igneel."

"I never woke up." Rose whispers to them.

"That night she came into the guild with blood dripping down her side. I had to help her. She informed me of what happened and what was going down. She didn't give me everything but just enough to know that Rose and a friend of hers was going to be coming to our guild to stay." Gramps informs them.

"I was soon away from Magnolia. My home." Em raises her hands to her face and stares at them. "I was flying with the dragons to the place where we needed to be."

"You were with the dragons?" Wendy asks her. "You know where they are?"

Em shakes her head. "3 years ago, I had to leave them to find Rose. I was worried that the counsel was going to kill her if I didn't show my face soon. I was soon taken away by the government and tortured until Natsu came to save me."

"So that is your story." Erza whispers her self. 'You never told anyone what really happened to you. So why are you telling us now?"

"Because," Em turns to Erza. "I remember that Family is the most important thing in life. When I wake up tomorrow, I will have only one of the powers that I have lived with almost my entire life. I am only 17 years old. I only had my Celestial Magic for at least 8 years. I know that power is nothing, but I won't be able to see my friends on the other side. Every time I close my eyes, I am afraid of losing everyone again."

"You can see them." Lucy assures her. "I have some of them and I am good friends with the Celestial King."

Em looks at her with tears in her eyes. She starts to feel her body going completely numb. Rose watches her sister slowly closes her eyes in completely fear of losing everyone and everything. Everyone stares at her with some understanding of why Em acts the way she does. Erza now knows the true power that Em holds. Lucy sees a great Celestial Wizard losing their magic. Wendy sees a great friendship to come. Carla stares at her with some fear creeping into her mind. Happy sees a friend sleeping, getting ready to make him fish. Gramps sees a student, daughter falling into a dream and waking up completely a new person. Rose sees a sister that will never stop caring for others. Natsu sees a friend that just wants to have a family and he will get her that. He will be part of her family, all of Fairy Tail is. They are all just a one big Family that doesn't care what your power is or how strong you are. They just want to be friends with you and have a great time with you at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

Next day Em did lose all of her magic except her Dragon Slayer Magic. She became so depressed after that. She hated not having the magic power to call on her friends. She wanted to see them again. Lucy would call on her spirits to visit Em but that didn't do anything. Rose explained to the guild that it is going to take time. She lost almost all her magic that she used to save all of us at least once with. Natsu would sit in his waiting for Em to walk through the guilds front doors with a smile on her face. That day didn't come soon. Months came by and passed. No one saw Em the whole time.

One Day:

Rose walks through the guild doors getting ready to go on another mission with her partners. She spots Natsu sitting there on the stool that he has been sitting on for at least three months, waiting for Em to come into the guild. She is still laying there on the couch at their old house. She walks over to Natsu and sits down on the stool next to him.

"She isn't coming today Natsu." Rose tells him what he already knows. Natsu keeps completely silent. "I need you to do something for me since you are free. I have to go on a mission with some friends." Rose stares at him before lower her head. "I need you to take care of Em. She doesn't want to eat so I need you to take her some food some days. Please Natsu."

Natsu doesn't speak. He looks up at her and just nods to her. Rose doesn't care if he wants to stay silent. She knows that he will take care of Em while she is gone. Rose gives him a hug before heading out with Levy and the guys. She waves bye to him but he just sits on the stool waiting.

Next Day:

Natsu starts waking away from the guild. Lucy notices but doesn't interfere. The sun hasn't even came up yet. Where can he be going? She was wondering when he was going to leave that stool. Her apartment is starting to get lonesome since he hasn't come to it and eaten all her food. She follows Natsu to the place where he is heading. The wired thing is that Natsu headed in the hospital and grabs a wheelchair from them.

"What is he doing?" Lucy wonders to herself and follows him to the same house that Gramps took them a few months ago. "I see."

She watches Natsu open the door and leaves the wheelchair outside. Natsu walks into the house and sees Em laying on the couch. She slowly turns her head and looks at Natsu before turning her head to face away from him.

"Are you ready?" Natsu asks her, out of the blue.

"Ready for what?" Em whispers to him.

"Ready to go on an adventure." Natsu reminds her.

She turns her head and looks out the small crack in the door. She spots the wheelchair that Natsu brought with him over here just for her. "An adventure?"

"An adventure." Natsu holds out his hand to her.

Em looks at his hand and slowly reaches her hand out towards his and takes it. Natsu lifts her up off the ground and carries her out of the house. He places her in the wheelchair that he took from the hospital. He slowly pushes the wheelchair out to the side of the house. The backyard is the yard that him and her would have all of their fun. He remembers all of their adventures they had. She looks out in the sky and sees the stars shining in the morning dawn. They are slowly leaving her again.

"I want to leave." She whispers to him.

"Em," Natsu shakes his head to her. "Sometimes friends leave for a moment. But they come back." He points to the sun rising in the morning sunrise.

Em stares at the colors exploding into the sky, reflecting the colors of all her magic that she once had. She turns her head to see Natsu staring at the same sunrise as her. He remembered her telling him once when they were kids.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Em," young Natsu asks his friend. "What is wrong?"_

 _"I missed the sunrise again." Em whines to him._

 _"Why do you want to see the sunrise so badly?" Natsu asks her._

 _"Because," Em falls to her butt on the ground._

 _"Because why?" Natsu wonders to her and sits down next to her._

 _"You know that I am friends with the spirits in the sky." Em tells him._

 _"Yeah," Natsu agrees with her. "I remember that dragon you showed me. But what does that have to do with the sunrise?"_

 _"Before seeing a sunrise, I can see my friends and know that they are alright." Em cries to Natsu._

 _"I still don't get it." Natsu tells her._

 _"I start to see my friends leaving me and I want to cry. But if I see the sunrise with all the colors showing my magic lives. I wont be sad anymore." Em informs him with somewhat of a smile._

 _"Oh," Natsu shakes his head in agreeing with her. "Well we will just have to see a sunrise together then so you aren't lonely anymore." Natsu gets up from the ground and hands out his hand. "Let's see a sunrise together Em when you are so sad that not ever seeing me is good enough."_

 _"Okay," Em whips her tears away and takes Natsu's hand for the rest of that day._

 _Flashback Ends_

Tears start to fall down her eyes. Natsu hears her crying and looks at her with a strange look.

"Why are you crying? You said..." "Thank you, Natsu. Thank you so much." Em interrupts him through her tears.

"Your welcome Em." Natsu holds onto her hand just like that day.

He promised her that she would never lose anyone ever again. He will always protect her. He held onto her hand and stayed with her until she was ready to leave that spot. Lucy was still hiding in the bushes not understanding all of what happened. She starts to move when she sees Rose hiding in the bushes as well.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy whispers to her.

"I was waiting for Natsu to get his dang butt out off that stool." Rose tells her.

"I thought you had a mission with Levy and them." Lucy replies to her.

"Levy helped me come up with this idea. I knew that Natsu promise Em somethin that day." Rose says to herself. "Alright. Time for breakfast."

Rose gets up out of the bush and Lucy follows her back to the guild. Rose gives Levy a high five because the plan worked. Lucy just thinks that Natsu knew they were there because he eyed the bushes where they were at before taking Em inside. She soon sits down next to Rose on the stools and realizes something. The whole reason she wanted Natsu to get his butt off the stool was because it was her stool. She is sitting in the same stool that Natsu hasn't left for a few months now.

"You just wanted your stool back didn't you Rose." Mirajane laughs at Rose. "That is a little heartless don't you think."

"No." Rose barks back. "This is my stool and Natsu knows that. He was going to move by this week, I didn't care how I was going to do it. Levy just came up with the idea of me going on a mission. I remembered something from my childhood. So I came up with a great idea with Levy's help in the process. It is a win, win." Rose tells Mirajane.

"I hope you realized that Natsu took that wheelchair from the hospital." Lucy whispers to Rose.

"He what?" Rose raises her voice.

"You have to pay for it." Lucy tells her because she over heard Natsu yelling at them that Rose from Fairy Tail was going to take care of the cost.

"That little Salamander. Now he really is going to get it." Rose yells at herself.

Lucy laughs under breath. She knew that Natsu has to good of a nose not to know that Rose and her where following him. He knew the whole time. Lucy just waits for Natsu to walk into the guild with Em at his side. She will be waiting for him, her entire life to come.


	15. Chapter 15

The Dragon Games are approaching. Em is starting to worry and is losing her concentration. She stops eating and Natsu is starting to notice. One day he starts walking over to her but she dodges him and goes for a mission instead. She doesn't want to talk with him. She can't tell him anything. She has to control this power for the guild.

"I am heading out Gramps!" Em yells to him and heads out into the town.

"Em, you be careful." Gramps replies back to her.

"I will." Em smiles to him.

"Remember that Rose is on a mission with Levy and the guys!" Gramps reminds her.

"Thanks Gramps. If Rose makes it back before me, tell her I am on a mission." Em tells Gramps.

"I will." Gramps promises her and walks back into the guild with a smile on his face.

Em walks through the town of Magnolia. She tarts picking up supplies when she starts to sense something through the air. She sniffs the air and realizes that something is up. She turns her head slightly and spots them. She continues walking through the town because she knows they are following her. She turns her head and senses their presence. She finally stops at the border of Magnolia. She takes a deep breath and turns to be face to face with the man of the hour. A man that wants to use Lucy for a thing to save the future or something like that.

"You noticed." He laughs at Em.

"What do you want?" Em crosses her arms to him. "I have to get to my mission."

"The Dragon Games are approaching. Have you mastered the power?" He eyes her very carefully.

"I know. I have it pretty much mastered. I can control it. We don't have to use my friend." Em informs him.

"That is not good enough." The man tells her. "You know that you have to have this power completely mastered. Maybe we have to take things to another level." The man replies to Em.

"If you dare hurt anyone of my friends or family, I will kill you." Em threatens him.

"I don't think you will," He walks over to Em and places a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have it in you."

"You don't know that." Em stares into his eyes with anger running through her veins. "Don't you dare go near my sister."

"I will think about that." The man slowly disappears into the trees.

Em falls to her knees in terror. She knows these people. They are going to hurt her sister. She slowly gets up because she has a job to do. She turns away from Magnolia and hopes that her sister will be safe with the other members of the guild on the mission they are on. She starts walking towards the place until she senses something else.

"Who's there?" Em turns her head in fear.

She senses something or someone coming closer to her. She turns around and before she can fight. She is punched in the jaw, flying across the field into a tree. She opens her eyes slowly in pain and sees a man. Blood starts to drip down her nose. She rubs it off with her sleeve and stares at the man.

"I see we found you." The man whispers with a laugh that Em doesn't know.

"Who are you?" Em asks in pain, echoing down her back.

"Someone that was paid to hunt you down." He whispers in her ear.

"No," Em tries to get up but her body is numb. "Natsu! Help Me!"

Across the town, Em's screams are heard by Natsu. He quickly gets up in sudden shock that Em is screaming his name. Gray notices this and follows him to the door of the guild.

"Where are you going man?" Gray asks him.

Natsu doesn't reply back to him. He has to save Em. He has to get to her in time. She needs his help. He dashes out the guild door and darts passed everyone he runs into. He finally reaches the end of Magnolia and spots a man carrying Em.

"Let her go!" Natsu screams, punching the man in the face.

He drops Em on the ground next to him. Natsu sees her face punched all over. His blood starts to boil with anger. He looks at the man and starts giving him everything that he had.

"Natsu Dragneel." The man says and smiles at Natsu. "I have been wanting a battle from you."

"What do you want from Em?" Natsu questions the man between his punches that the man is blocking.

"She has a job out for her to be returned." The man answers Natsu. "I want that money."

"She isn't a prize you can just take!" Natsu yells at the man.

Em slowly opens her eyes in pain. "Natsu." She whispers for him.

"I am here Em." Natsu answers to her. "I will save you from this creep."

"Creep." The man acts shocked. "That isn't nice to call someone."

"Get out of here!" Natsu orders the guy. "Fire Dragon Fists!"

The man is sent flying into the mountains with one punch from Natsu. He falls on the ground out of breath before crawling towards Em. He places his hand on hers and she holds on tight.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asks her.

"I am so weak." Em replies to him.

"You're not weak. You just have to train with the powers you have now." Natsu tries to assure her.

"No Natsu." Em tells him in anger. "I am weak. I haven't mastered my power. I can't be the Queen of the Dragon Slayers. I can't even protect myself for a simple Wizard like that man."

"Em," Natsu rolls over on his stomach. "You are so powerful. You just haven't unlocked it yet."

"Natsu," Em turns over and stares into his eyes. "I have unlocked that side of me. It didn't turn out well. I will never turn myself over to that side again."

"What do you mean?" Natsu wonders to her.

"It's nothing Natsu." Em answers him and gets up from the ground.

Her face has some bruises and a bloody nose, but she will heal. Natsu gets up from the ground, following her back to the guild. She can't go on the mission now. She is all bloody up. She slowly starts opening the door when she starts to feel a sharp pain in her side. She begins feeling like she is dying inside. She drops to her knees and fear echoes through her veins.

"Rose..." She says in fear showing through her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't know if I am going to write another chapter this week because I will be gone the 12th through the 18th. I hopefully will be back on, on the 19th. Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please Comment and Review. Love ya!

Some where outside Magnolia:

"Rose are you okay?" Levy asks her partner while running to her aid.

"I can't move." Rose whispers in pain, echoing down her back.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Levy tells her with a worried look on her face.

"Em..." Rose whispers to herself because she knows her sister can feel the pain from that attack.

"It looked like he was aiming for you personally." Levy points out to Rose and glances at the guys, fighting the person that attacked them from behind. "I think we need help."

Rose tilts her head back and spots a small dust cloud coming this way. "I think we have help coming."

Levy turns her head and notices the cloud as well. She focuses more on the cloud and sees Natsu and Em running to them. Em is in pain but she doesn't care. Levy is so glad that they are coming to help.

"Jet! Droy!" Levy yells to them. "Natsu is coming!"

"Thank you." Jet says under his breath.

"You said it buddy." Droy agrees with him.

Natsu arrives and punches the man in the face with a Fire Dragon punch. Jet and Droy cheer him on with excitement and relief. Em dashes to aid Rose. Rose looks up to her sister and sees her nose bleeding and some bruises here and there.

"What happened to you?" Rose questions her sister.

"I could ask you the same question. I freaked Natsu out when I fell to my knees outside the guild." Em smiles at her, trying to lift the mood. "So what happened here?"

"We were attacked and he kept firing at Rose." Levy informs Em.

Em glances over at the man and knows that he is from the people that she fears. They are targeting her friends and family. That is it. Em turns Rose over with pain shooting through her body. She focuses on her Air Dragon Magic to heal Rose as much as she can. Natsu continues punching and punching the man in the face but he keeps missing. Em soon finishes healing Rose and sweat is traveling down her face.

"That took a lot more Magic than I thought it would." Em tells Rose.

"Are you alright?" Rose asks her sister.

"Are you in anymore pain?" Em dodges the question.

"I am fine. Are you okay?" Rose wonders to her sister.

"I am fine." Em gets up and looks at the man that Natsu is fighting. "I don't think he will be though."

"Em.." Rose watches her sister, dash towards the man and punches him in the jaw.

Natsu helps with a double attack move. Em stares at the man with anger running through her entire body. She warned them all. She walks up to the man and lifts him by the shirt.

"I warned you all." She whispers to the guy. "Stay away from my family."

Natsu watches Em whisper something to him but he can't even hear it. She finally throws him in the air before lifting from the ground and kicking him in the guts mid-air. Natsu flinches in pain from just looking at the hit.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" Em screams with lightning traveling through her body.

Natsu gives her a smirk and watches the man crying in pain, running down the hill away from them. He walks over to Em and places his elbow on her shoulder and gives her a look like 'I told you that you weren't weak.' Em smiles at him before falling unconscious for she used to much Magic from healing Rose.

"Em!" Natsu catches her in his arms and looks at her nose that is bleeding more now.

"Is she alright Natsu?" Levy asks him for Rose.

"She just fainted from the amount of Magic she used I think." Natsu tells them. "She just needs to rest."

"Thank you." Rose whispers to herself in relief.

Em lays her head on Natsu's chest as he carries her back to the guild. Jet and Droy help with Rose. Rose starts walking but is still a little weak. Natsu soon walks into the guild with Em in his arms. Gramps walks over to him and glances at Em.

"What happened?" He asks them all.

"Levy and them got attacked." Natsu informs Gramps. "Em felt Rose in trouble so we went to help. Em healed Rose before finishing off the guy. She used to much Magic at once."

"That sounds like her." Gramps gives her a disappointing look. "She doesn't care about herself. She just wants everyone else to be safe. Take her up stairs." Gramps points to the second level of the guild.

"Up there?" Natsu asks him again to make he heard him right.

"Yes," Gramps raises his voice in concern. "She will rest up there. She is still an S Class Wizard."

"Alright." Natsu replies to him and gets his butt up stairs.

He slowly places Em on the couch up there to rest for the rest of the day. Em doesn't move she just stays sleeping. He glances down at the lower floor and sees Gramps rubbing his eyes in frustration. They didn't know who attacked them but Natsu knows that Em knows something. She just hasn't told them yet. He places his hand on her hand for a moment before heading down to the lower level where he belongs until he is an S Class Wizard just like her.

Rose glances up there in worry but turns to Gramps. "We don't know who attacked us."

"They just kept aiming at Rose." Levy reports to Gramps.

"So they are after Rose, they must be after Em as well." Gramps rubs his head in frustration.

"We were also attacked. Well Em was." Natsu informs them.

"What?" Gramps asks Natsu.

"I heard Em scream my name and that is why I darted out of here." Natsu tells Gramps. "The guy said that someone has a job out for Em to be hunted down and captured."

"So they have targeted another one of my children." Gramps starts to grow in anger.

"What are we going to do Master?" Erza comes into the conversation.

"We are going to protect our friends and my children." Gramps replies while returning up stairs to his office.

"Gramps is angry now." Lucy says with a worried look on her face.

"Someone is harming his children. He is very protective over us, that is why not a lot of guilds go after us. No one can match Master's strength or heart." Erza replies to them.

"Well," Natsu laughs. "Who ever it is they are really going to get it next time."

"Yeah!" Everyone in the guild pinches in this time. "We will get them next time. No one messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it!"

Upstairs:

Gramps sits down next to Em with a worried face on. He places a hand on hers and sees her eyes opening slowly. He stares at her with great sorrow in his expression.

"Em," He whispers to her. "You need to stop pushing your power."

"She was hurt Gramps." Em tells him.

"I know but so are you." He places his hand on her head. "You don't want to release that beast again. It is like Mirajane. You don't have that beast contained."

"I will master it." Em replied to him. "I have too."

"No you don't. Not yet." He pats her on the arm and starts to get up. "I will be in my office."

"Thank you Gramps." Em tells him with a slight smile.

"You are always Welcome." Gramps waves to her before disappearing into his office.

Em lowers her head and holds onto her hand. She is going to miss Fairy Tail. She will always love this place. She slowly closes her eyes before falling back to sleep. She will go on a mission tomorrow. She has to much going on today anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This book is soon coming to an end. I hope all of you guys are enjoying it. This is not going to be like the show. I haven't seen that part of the show. I am very behind with Fairy Tail. Please Comment and Review.**

 _The Dragon Games: Fairy Tail's hotel_

Em stands at the window of her hotel room. She stares at the arena that The Dragon Games will be played. She has to end this. She has to destroy these people before they kill incident people. She has to not us that power that they want. She doesn't have it under control. She is going to die. She has to protect her friends though.

"I am sorry." Em whispers to herself before turning around and begins to get dress for the games.

She is wearing a purple dress because she is part of Natsu's team for the games. She doesn't think it is a great idea for her to be part of the games but Gramps is making her join this year. He explains to her the rules and how she can use all of her dragon magic if she chooses to. She can't allow them to kill all the Dragon Slayers.

"I will stop you." Em whispers to herself and starts to head to the games.

 _The Dragon Games:_

Em walks into the area where she is going to meet Natsu and the rest of their team. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy are waiting for Em to arrive. Em waves for their attention when a man grabs her by the arm and drags her out of sight.

"Let go of me!" Em yells at the man.

"I see that you are in the Dragon Games, Queen." the man replies to her.

Her body goes numb. "How do you?"

"I see that the Queen of the Dragon Slayers is very surprised that I know her. You should be careful. People are trying to kill you." The man answers her before disappearing from her eyes.

Fear runs up her body. What is happening? She is being targeted again. She slowly turns the corner and sees her friends waiting for her still. She walks over to them and doesn't mention the older gentleman.

"Hey, Em." Natsu says in an excited voice. "Are you pumped up?"

"Yes." Em replies to him, not really sounding like it.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asks her with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah." Em answrs him, rubbing the back of her neck.

Natsu is about to say something when their team is announced on the announcement. Erza starts walking with Lucy and Gray behind her. Em and Natsu follow behind them but Natsu soon joins them at the front. Em stays in the back pretty far. They walk out into the light of the arena. She sees thousands of people sitting in the stands. She spots Fairy Tail cheering on for their teams. Em notices Rose screaming her name with excitement.

The announcers begin their talking with announcing their names. "For Fairy Tail we have Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Em Emelia."

Rose and Em's team is shocked by the last name they say for Em. Rose turns to Gramps and looks at him.

"Why isn't she using our real last name?" Rose wonders to Gramps.

"She doesn't want people to know just yet her true power and she is being hunted down. She doesn't want to make it to easy for them." Gramps assures why Em is doing what she is doing.

"Alright." Rose agrees with the reasoning.

Natsu turns his head to her, and Em just nods her head. Natsu somehow understands what she is trying to explain to him. he realizes her reasoning behind the last name. Why she even chose that last name and not like his. She doesn't want anyone to know that she is a Dragon Slayer just yet.

"Good idea." Natsu whispers to her.

"I thought so as well." Em answers him back with a slight smile.

The games soon begin. Gray starts for them. Em starts to realize that Sabertooth is targeting Fairy Tail. They don't care what their score is. They just want to hurt Fairy Tail. Lucy is soon called to do a one on one battle. Em walks over to Lucy and places her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I will make sure that no one helps her outside the battlefield." Em assures Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy whispers back to her and gives her a hug. "You are the best."

"Welcome." Em replies and heads into the stands.

Em stares at Flare, Lucy's opponent. She knows that something is going to happen. She stares at the battle and watches it go down. Lucy is stronger than her, she can sense the power difference. She watches Flare start to kick Lucy's butt and Em knows something is wrong. She listens to Erza yell for Lucy to kick her butt. Natsu suddenly disappears from their sight.

"Lucy." Em whispers and spots Natsu running in the crowd.

"I got it!" Natsu yells over in the Fairy Tail area. "Kick her butt Lucy!"

Lucy calls upon Gemini and they get her out of Flare's hair. Em watches her start chanting the spell she acquired during one of her battles. She watches the spell starting out perfectly. Em is about to walk away when she senses someone using their own magic.

"No!" Em screams and the whole arena goes black.

Lucy's spell fires and Em stops the person's magic to block the spell. She cancels it, causing Flare to take the full attack. Lucy wins the battle because of Em's quick senses. She falls to her knees and Erza notices this.

"Em?" Erza wonders to her.

"That was to much magic." Em whispers. "I can't do that again."

"What did you do?" Erza asks Em.

"I stopped someone from interfering in the battle." Em answers Erza with a slight smile.

"Are you okay?" Erza questions Em on the ground out of breath.

"Yeah." Em shakes her off. "I just have to rest."

"Okay." Erza says with a worried tone to her voice and returns to the battle.

Em stares at the person in Sabertooth's area. She knows that he is the one that tried to cancel Lucy's spell. She knows. How is he that powerful? She sees him staring at her as well. Does he know that she is the one that canceled his spell? What is Sabertooth planning?

 _Naval battle:_

Em stands on the side lines. She watches Lucy getting ready for the battle. Natsu walks up to Em and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

Em turns around to face Natsu. "Yes."

Natsu put Lucy and her together for the Naval Battle. The other day, Em told Natsu about the attack during Lucy's battle. Natsu has been getting worried about Lucy and the rest of the team. He believes that Lucy can take care of herself, he just wants her to have a friend.

"Now," Natsu chuckles a little. "I want you two to win."

"We will." Em assures him before heading down below.

Lucy turns to face Em coming down. "Hey," Lucy says to her.

"Hey," Em replies to Lucy. "Ready?"

"Ready." Lucy agrees with Em. "We are going to beat Sabertooth today."

"Yes we are." Em replies to Lucy.

"Thank you for the other day." Lucy says out of the blue.

"For what?" Em asks her.

"For stopping Sabertooth from cheating." Lucy reminds her.

"That was nothing." Em tells her.

"Erza says that it took a lot out of you." Lucy states to Em.

"It was nothing." Em waves her off. "Come on."

Lucy and Em head out into the arena, ad the crowd goes wild. They haven't seen Em use any magic yet. Em hasn't done anything in the battles yet. She spots Sabertooth's team mate that is fighting against them.

"Minerva." Em whispers with anger in her voice.

"Do you know her?" Lucy asks Em.

"She is completely evil. Stay away from her Lucy." Em warns Lucy.

"Alright."

"I will take care of her." Em replies to Lucy.

"Alright Ladies. Let the Naval Battle begin." The announcers begin the battle. "And remember, when the last three people are in the water. The 5 minute warning starts."

Everyone is shot into the water. Lucy stays away from Minerva just like Em ordered her too. Lucy summons Aquarius because she is in the water. Juvia starts to go after Lucy. Em notices this but has to deal with the others before she can help Lucy. Aries and Virgo soon appear. Em smiles because she is happy to see them since she can't call them. Soon it drops down to the last three: Lucy, Em, and Minerva.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are finally down to the last three." The announcer tells everyone. "Put the 5 minutes up."

Em watches the clock appear. She looks over at Lucy and stares at Minerva. Minerva doesn't remember Em yet but she will. The announcers begin the clock and the battle begins. Lucy starts to attack Minerva but nothing happens. Minerva kicks Lucy in the stomach and grabs her keys. Em stares at Lucy with fear in her eyes.

"Lucy stay back!" Em tries to order her.

Lucy doesn't listen. Minerva starts to fire all her attacks on Lucy. Em listens to Lucy scream because of the heat from Minerva's power. Em remembers Rose's screams that night. Suddenly Lucy is kicked out of the sphere. Minerva turns to Em and stares at her with evil in her eyes.

"One down. One to go." Minerva smiles at Em. "I see that you are not a Celestial Wizard. What magic are you?"

"What magic are you? How can you be so cruel to Fairy Tail?" Em yells at her and glances down at Lucy.

Natsu and Gray caught her before she hit the ground. She is alright. Minerva takes that second and hits Em with a powerful heat wave. Em screams in pain. Minerva continues over and over until she stops for a second.

Em takes a deep breath and looks at Minerva. "No matter what. I will fight until my last breath. Fairy Tail is my home. We take care of people unlike you, Sabertooth. We are not monsters. I don't care if we go to last place. Fairy Tail will still beat you."

"You really think Fairy Tail will beat us." Minerva grins at Em. "Let's see."

Minerva doesn't do anymore attacks. She watches the clock count down. Natsu stares at Em, holding herself together. He looks up and watches the clock strike zero. Minerva turns and snaps her fingers. Em is suddenly in front of her. Minerva kicks her in the stomach, punches her in the face, and starts firing her heat magic. Everyone is holding their breath in fear.

"Em use it!" Natsu finally screams in completely terror.

Em's body floats in the water, not moving. Minerva swims over to her and is about to push her out of the water when Em grabs her arm.

"What?" Minerva questions and tries to attack Em.

"I am a Dragon Slayer. You are not playing by the rules Sabertooth. I would watch out for Fairy Tail." Em informs Minerva and gathers all the water, causing the sphere to get smaller.

Minerva soon has no water to swim in and is forced out of the sphere. Em is the last one in the sphere letting Fairy Tail take first place. Natsu stares at Em, who starts to fall from the water. Natsu dashes to her aid and catches her before she hits the ground. Minerva stares at them. How did she lose to a girl? How did she lose to a weak person like her? Minerva walks back to Sabertooth and reports to her Master about what Em told her. Her Master stares at Em and starts to develop a plan to acquire this so called Dragon Slayer. He wants her but he doesn't realize how hard that is going to be.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I hope you guys are liking the story. It is slowly getting to the end. I love hearing from you guys. Please comment and review.

The Hotel:

Em lays there so tired. She has been out of a few hours since the Naval Battle. Gramps knew that once he saw Minerva that Em would try and protect Lucy. He didn't think she would use so much power though. He has noticed that Em is using to much power for some reason. He wonders what she is trying to show? Em knows that she is using to much power. She knows that se can't be healed like everyone else by Wendy. Wendy tries to heal her even Rose told her it wouldn't work. Natsu sits at her side and lays his head on her hand. He wonders if she is really okay. Happy sits on her pillow and stares at her with a worried look on his face.

"Natsu..." Happy wonders to him. "Is Em okay?"

"I don't know Happy." Natsu answers him. "I really don't know."

Lucy looks in on them every hour through the doors crack. She wonders what Em is really fighting within herself. Lucy pulls her keys out and walks into the room. Natsu turns and spots Lucy walking in. He returns back to Em and continues to watch over her.

"How is everyone?" Natsu asks Lucy.

"They are worried about you and Em." Lucy tells him and places her keys on Em's pillow.

"What are you doing?" Natsu questions her. "Those are your keys."

"Yes." Lucy replies to him. "They are also her deepest friends."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy watch as the keys start to glow next to her head. They watch each key starting to let off some magic. Lucy runs and grabs Gramps to come and see this. Rose and Gramps dash in and watch each one of Lucy's Celestial keys give off some magic from each one.

"What is happening Gramps?" Rose asks him.

"She has unlocked it." Gramps replies to her with more questions then answers.

"Unlocked what?" Lucy wonders to Gramps.

"Emelia." Gramps answers her.

"What?" Everyone in the room questions him.

Em starts to glow with the stars surrounding her. Her hair changes to her flames color as well as her outfit. Em is becoming Emelia as one. She has unlocked the power that the people she has been fearing wanted. Lucy and Em are finally connected.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks him with a questioning look on her face.

"Em has Wizard blood in her with Dragon. She decided when she was a little girl that she wanted to be a Celestial Wizard. Her mother never approved. She said that Em would never unlock the power." Gramps starts to explain to them. "She needed a Celestial Wizard to realize that Spirits are friends not tools. They are friends and have human feelings."

"Like Lucy." Happy and Natsu answer at the same time.

"Exactly." Gramps agrees with them for once. "You two are so connected that when you places your keys next to her and told Natsu why. Her true power unlocked. She has always wanted to unlock this power. She just never found the right wizard to unlock it with. She has finally chose one." Gramps turns to Lucy. "You are her Celestial Wizard. You are her double blood."

"Double what?" Lucy asks him.

"Double Blood." Gramps repeats to her. "Em can't hold that much power like a Dragon Slayer magic with Celestial Wizard magic. She needed a double. You are her double because you care about the spirits just as much as she does."

"Really?" Rose questions Gramps still.

"She has finally picked the person to have her match with power." Gramps tells Lucy.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asks him with a worried voice.

"You are going to be stronger than before." Gramps answers her.

Em's body slowly falls down the bed. She opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling with wonder. She slowly tilts her head and looks at Lucy. Gramps smiles at Em with Natsu staring at Em with a questioning face.

"I unlocked it." Em states to Gramps.

"Yes you have Em." Gramps agrees with her. "You have accepted the perfect partner."

"Yes!" Em shouts in excitement. "I finally found my half."

"Half?" Lucy questions.

"Never mind." Em waves her off and slowly sits up on the bed.

Rose stares at her sister's other form. She looks at her eyes and sees that their aren't midnight black. Her outfit and hair is the same but her eyes are her normal star light eyes.

"Why are your eyes the same?" Rose asks her sister.

"Midnight black showed the sign of incompletion." Em answers her. "These are my correct eyes and hair. My star light eyes represent the Celestial Spirits."

"Oh." Rose says to her sister. "At least that didn't change."

Em gets up and places her hands on Rose's shoulders. "I know that you think that I changed. That I am no longer your same sister from back then. Sorry to disappoint you but I am still the same old me. My memories are just built together."

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asks her.

"When I transformed, I never remembered what happened. Now I have all my memories together. I know that Natsu stopped me from killing Jeraco. I now remember that Gramps made everyone stay back and I almost lost control. All of my memories are together and I remember everything." Em tries to explain to her.

"So you are still you?" Rose wonders and looks into Em's eyes.

"Yes." Em answers her and holds her close to her chest. "I never want to loose you again."

"I never want to loose you again either." Rose replies to Em and hugs her back.

Em looks down towards the ground and starts to remember that Rose will never see her again after the Dragon Games. She holds on to her sister tightly and tries not to cry. She doesn't want to leave he sister but she wants to protect her as well.

"Well," Gramps claps his hands together to break the silence. "Now that your are awake. I have news. Since Sabertooth has lost a lot of members as well as us. We have to combine our teams with our points."

"Is that even legal?" Em asks him.

"We have to figure out our team tonight." Gramps informs them.

"Well let's get everyone together and figure out our team." Natsu says to them with a giant smile on his face. "Fairy Tail is going to win this year!"

"Only you Natsu." Lucy says with Happy flying behind her.

Everyone starts to leave the room while Em stays behind for a minute. She walks over to the window and opens it. She lays her head out of the window and says to the quiet open sky.

"I have unlocked it."

Before she closes it again and heads down stairs. She knows that tomorrow will be the last day with her friends. She has to stop the people from using the other Dragon Slayer though. They want to steal the other Dragon Slayers magic and not use all of hers. They want to keep her under ice until the next generation has to use her again. What is she going to do to save her friends? What is going to happen tomorrow for the last part of the games? What is Em going to do to save her sister and friends?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Please Comment and Review.

"Welcome to the last day of the dragon Games." The announcer tells everyone. "We have brought down to two teams tied for first place. They are Fairy Tail and Sabertooth."

Fairy Tail explodes with excitement. Sabertooth stays quiet and stares at the games. Em and the other four members of their new team stand waiting for their team to be announced. She glances over ta Sabertooth, and she notices their Master staring at her. What is he thinking?

"Are you ready Em?" Natsu asks her with a smile.

"Yes." Em answers him and gives him a hug quickly. "Stay safe."

"I always am." Natsu laughs to her.

Em shrugs and stares at the light shining in from the sun. She glances at the stands and notice the different people that are members of that organization. They are watching her and are ready to attack her if necessary.

"Let's get ready to battle!" The announcer yells into the mic.

Em and their team start to walk out of the area where they are waiting to be called. Gray, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, and Em walk out for team Fairy Tail. The crowd goes crazy. Everyone stares at Em because she has completely different hair. Her clothes are different and she is no longer the same wizard she was.

"Sabertooth!" The announcer yells.

Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus walk out of their area. The crowd continues to go wild with chanting and excitement. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth stand in front of the people that they are going to be vs.

"Minerva Vs Emelia. Sting and Rogue Vs Natsu and Gajeel. Gray Vs Rufus. Laxus Vs Orga. Those are the battles for today to determine first place." The announcer tells the crowd.

"You are going down Fairy Tail." Sting says to them.

"I don't think so." Gray replies to him.

"We are going to kick your butt." Natsu states to them. "Fairy Tail is the best and we are going to win for our friends."

"Do you have anything to say Dragon Slayer?" Minerva stares at Em with evil in her eyes.

"Fairy Tail will win." Em answers her and stares at her.

"We will have to wait and see." Minerva stares at Em without looking away.

"The battle field is getting fired up. The first battle off is Gray Vs Rufus." The announcer says to them.

The crowd goes wild. Everyone leaves the field except Gray and Rufus. Gray tells him that he is never going to loose to him again. Rufus stares at him with a cute smirk on his face. Natsu cheers for his friend to kick his butt. The announcers begin the battle. Em watches his moves perfectly but she spots the flaw in his attacking. Gray soon picks up on that and destroys him. Gray turns to face Natsu and places Rufus's head on his head.

"The Victory is Gray Fullbuster for Fairy Tail." The announcer states to the crowd.

Gray walks off the battle field with Laxus and Orga coming towards the battle field. Em knows that Laxus has this battle. That just means that she has to win hers and the victory is theirs. She watches Laxus move with his lightning and she wonders how can he be a Dragon Slayer. He isn't by blood but he is a very good one at it. She watches Laxus finally win the second battle for Fairy Tail. The crowd and Fairy Tail goes wild with excitement.

Natsu turns and stares at Em with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Em nods her head to him and gets down onto the battle field. The next battle is her and Minerva's. She has fought with Minerva and lost everyone except the one from the other day. Minerva stares at Em with an evil look expression on her face. She has a plan up her sleeve and Em can sense it.

"Go Em!" Rose screams from the stands.

"You got this!" Lucy joins in.

Em shakes off her nerves and gets ready for them to start to the battle. Minerva stands there with her arms cross and doesn't care for a moment. The announcers stare at them for a moment before beginning the battle.

"I see that you haven't changed Emelia." Minerva finally remembers who she is. "I hear that you escaped from the government. Why were you there anyway?"

Em stares at her and notices something appearing behind her. She turns and is slammed into the ground with something. Minerva walks over to her and smiles.

"You are still weak as ever." Minerva states to her. "You better just give up."

Minerva teleports Em in front of her and starts punching Em none stop. The crowd goes silent in disbelief that this is the battle. Natsu stares at Em not doing anything. He wonders what she is doing. Before anyone starts yelling at Em, Natsu stops them.

"She is doing something." Natsu states to them not understanding what he is saying.

"She is connecting with Lucy." Gramps whispers and spots Lucy gone from the arena.

"Lucy." Em whispers in her head. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Lucy agrees with her in her head.

"Then let's go!" Em screams and blocks Minerva with her hand. "You want to know why the government had me. They want my blood."

Em smiles at Minerva and swings her across the field. The crowds mood changes in seconds. Lucy stands at the door and looks at the battle going on. She is waiting for the sign. Natsu glances back at Lucy and notices that she has grown since the first time she came to Fairy Tail.

"This is a battle now!" The announcer yells into the mic. "It is like Em turned the tables within seconds."

Minerva gets up and snaps her fingers to Em. Em is teleported in front of her in seconds. Minerva smirks at her before kicking her in the stomach. Em spits out blood and is swung back into the wall. Lucy stares at Em with a worried face.

"Em..." Lucy whispers. "Come on..."

Em falls to the ground and slams her face into the dirt. Her body marks with bruises all over. Lucy stares at her and wonders if it is time. Em shakes her head like she knew Lucy was thinking about it. Em slowly gets up and everyone stares at her Fairy Tail mark hidden on her chest above her heart. It isn't just one color. It is multiple colors. Her clothes are beaten up and ripped everywhere.

"That was fun." Minerva laughs at Em. "I love your mark. But..." Minerva forms a prison around Em. "I think we should change it."

"Don't you dare." Em orders her.

"You have no choice." Minerva laughs.

Minerva forms a Sabertooth sign in her hand to burn over Em's Fairy Tail mark like Flare was going to do with Lucy. Em shakes her head and closes her eyes. She focuses on her magic.

"You are stronger Em." She whispers to herself.

Em's body starts to glow a beautiful white glow. Her hair turns to a firing color and flickers like fire. Her clothes cover her again like they were never burned at all. Minerva stares at Em changing in front of her eyes. Em places her hands on the side of the bubble and pops it. She lands on the ground with her feet flat. Minerva backs up and stares at Em with a questioning look.

"You can't be a Dragon Slayer." Minerva yells at her.

"She is more." Gramps whispers and turns to stare at his son, smiling at Em's power.

"Fire lightning Dragon Slayer Roar!" Em screams and sends Minerva against the wall under her guild's seats.

Everything and everyone goes silent. Em wobbles in her stance and stares at Minerva out for the count in the rumble. The crowd goes wild in excitement. Natsu watches Em fall onto the ground unconscious. He turns and watches Sabertooth staring at Em with a devilish expression on their faces. What are they planning? Natsu jumps onto the arena with Gray at his side. They slowly pick Em up and carry her to the hospital room down stairs.

"Well," The announcers say in a questioning voice. "I think that it was a tie. They both are down for the count."

"A tie?" Erza states in anger. "They can't be serious."

"They are." Gramps says and walks away to see Em.

Lucy joins him and they head to the hospital room. Natsu lays his hand on Em and tells her that she did a great job now leave it up to him. Gray sits with her while Natsu leaves to do the finally battle with Gajeel. Gramps enters with Lucy at his side. Gray leaves the room and joins the guild with cheering Natsu and Gajeel on.

"My friend." Gramps lays his hand on Em's. "You used to much power."

"I can't believe they ended it with a tie." Lucy barks with frustration. "Em tried her hardest."

"The tie only gets Natsu more pumped up." Gramps states to her. "I better go nd watch the battle." He starts to leave the room. "You will be alright alone Lucy?"

"Yeah." Lucy says to him. "Go and watch Natsu kick some Sabertooth butt."

"Alright." Gramps replies and heads up the stairs.

Lucy sits down and stares at Em with a worried look on her face. Lucy can hear that the battle has already started. She can hear the roars from the crowd, the banging and smashing from the members of the battle. She knows that Natsu and Gajeel will win. They are great Dragon Slayers. Lucy lays her hand on Em's and sits there with Em.

"I hope you will get better soon." Lucy tells her.

She starts to smell something that isn't normal. She turns her head and watches her vision change from good to terrible. Her head falls to the bed, and she is slowly going unconscious. She can feel someone grab her and Em. They carry them quickly out of the room and somewhere else. Lucy finally is knocked out from the smell and can't fight to get away. Who are these people? What do they want with her and Em? What is happening?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am sorry for the really short chapter and the long update. I hope that you guys like the story. Please Comment and Review.

Em slowly wakes up to her head pounding pain. Lucy lays her head against Em's legs and still is asleep. Em lifts her head a little and notices that she is in the place that Natsu tried to get her out of. The place where their powers won't work. The room cancels all their powers even her Dragon Slayer magic and Lucy's Celestial. Em quickly moves her feet and wakes Lucy up.

"Ow..." Lucy whines when her head hits the floor. She opens her eyes and notices that they aren't in the infirmary anymore. "Where are we?"

"We are at Era." Em whispers to her with fear in her voice. "They are ready."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy wonders to her.

"I haven't told you guys everything." Em finally starts to explain the whole situation that she is in.

"What do you mean?" Lucy stares at Em with a worried and confused look.

"The government has a second branch to it. They found me and tortured me until I told them who I was. They soon figure out what power I truly had. They attacked me multiple times." Em stares at the closed door. "They needed me to unlock this form that you and I unlocked. They needed the Dragon Slayers. They are after Natsu and them." Em turns to look at Lucy. "You are here because of me."

"Why do they want the Dragon Slayers?" Lucy asks Em.

"They want the power that we have. They also want to kill the dragons." Em informs Lucy.

"They can't do that." Lucy barks back.

"They can if they have me like this." Em tells Lucy.

"That is why you didn't want to transform into this form." Lucy realizes.

"Yes." Em nods to her. "I can control Natsu and the other dragon Slayers with a snap of my fingers."

"So what do they want?" Lucy moves closer to Em.

"They want me to help take over the world." Em tells Lucy rolling her legs to her chest.

"How do we stop them?" Lucy questions Em.

"That is the problem. We can't." Em informs her.

"What do you mean we can't?" Lucy wonders.

"They are right now trying to kidnap all the dragon slayers at their weak point. They are all battling or are injured already. They are drained of magic. That will make it easy for them to capture them." Em explains to Lucy.

"Natsu will save us though." Lucy brings him.

"No. He can't this time." Em shakes her head. "This is all my fault." Em whines to her.

"No it isn't." Lucy tries to cheer her up.

"It is. If I would have died that night, none of this would be happening." Em turns her face to Lucy with tears falling down her star light eyes.

"Then Rose wouldn't have a sister." Lucy tells Em and wraps her arms around her. "We will figure out another way."

"I am so sorry." Em cries. "I am sorry."

Lucy holds her arms around Em and lets her cry. She glances at the door to make sure no one walks through the door. Lucy pulls her arm away to grab her keys to see that they are gone.

"My keys!" Lucy yells in fear. "Aquarius is going to kill me."

"I am sorry Lucy for getting you dragged into this." Em tells her.

"It is okay." Lucy says in return. "Aquarius was going to kill me anyway."

Lucy smiles a little to Em. Em chuckles a little under her tears. They are trapped in a dungeon and they have no way out. Lucy and Em just like to get into more and more trouble for Natsu.

"Hopefully Natsu finds us." Lucy whispers with a worried voice.

"Natsu is Natsu. Maybe he will find a way to save us." Em answers her.

"Maybe. Or he will just burn the whole place down." Lucy remembers all the cities that Natsu has burned down already.

"I think the second opinion." Em replies.

"Yeah. So do I." Lucy lays her head on Em's head in exhaustion. "We will get out somehow."

"Yeah. Somehow."

Em and Lucy stare at the door. They watch the light through the cracks disappearing quickly before appearing. They wait until they hear the words Fairy Tail to come barging through the gates. They will know then that Natsu will burn the whole place down just to find them. That is Natsu for you.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Please Comment and Review. Hope you enjoy.

The Dragon Games:

Natsu and Gajeel raise their hands in victory. Everyone in Fairy Tail scream aloud as they have won The Dragon Games this year. Everyone told them that they wouldn't but they have proven them wrong. Sabertooth lower their heads and start to leave the stadium. Natsu heads down stairs to tell Em and Lucy about their victory.

"Lucy! Em!" Natsu screams down the hall and opens the room. He stares at the empty bed with no one in the room. "Lucy? Em?" Natsu walks in before smelling something that isn't right. "What is that..."

Natsu starts to fall towards the ground. His vision begins to go blurring. Gajeel walks in and spots Natsu on the ground before smelling the same smell. Gajeel's vision starts to go out as well. They see a person's figure appear in the door way with a mask. They try to grab Natsu but he puts up a fight. That signals Wendy and Erza to come down to check on the boys and girls.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yells as fire starts to burn in the hallway.

"Natsu!" Wendy and Erza shout in worry.

"Did he drink something before he came down here?" Erza wonders a moment seeing some smoke come towards them.

"No. Not that I remember." Wendy says back to Erza as the continue to run down the hallway towards the infirmary.

They run into the hallway and see men standing in front of a drunk Natsu. Gajeel is out in three of the men's arms. Wendy sniffs the air and covers her mouth. Her vision begins to blur but not that bad.

"Don't breath in the air." Wendy warns Erza.

Erza covers her mouth and nose. The problem is, you can't just hold your breath. Natsu starts to wobble in front of them. Wendy comes to his aid but that made the men attack them more. They sent electric rods at them that sent shock waves to them. Erza transforms into her Lightning Empress Armor. She spins her staff and starts to hit the men back with her own electric current.

"Grab the Dragon Slayers and let's get out of here. We already have the Queen of them. She can take care of the ones we can't get." One of the men orders his partners.

"They have Em!" Natsu yells before falling into one of the man's arms with Wendy as well.

"Natsu! Wendy! Gajeel!" Erza screams to them, trying to wake them up.

Nothing works. Erza is stuck with a bunch of men with magic and electric waved rods that could knock her out any second. Also the gas that she is slowly taking in. She thinks about the situation she is in and wonders what she should do. Erza tries to continue to fight the men before running to Gramps. She has to knock some of the men out so she and Gramps can interrogate them to figure out where Em and the others are. The men carry Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy back with them as their other team goes to get the other Dargon Slayers.

The Era:

"We have three of them!" The chief in charge of the group yells to their leader. "Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy from Fairy Tail. We have the Dragon Slayers from that group like you asked Boss."

"Good." The leader replies to them. "Take them to their cell and bring the girl up for me."

"Yes, sir."

The men carry Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy down the stairs, pass Em and Lucy's cell. They throw them into a cell that they can't use magic as well. Natsu gets his head slammed into the wall, causing him to wake up. Gajeel slowly gains consciousness. Wendy is still out cold in a deep sleep. The men lock the door and head to the cell a little bit a cross from theirs. They open the door to see Em and Lucy sitting at the far end of the cell.

"You are coming with us Dragon Slayer." The man orders Em.

"What are you going to do with Lucy?" Em asks the man.

"She is going to accompany the other Dragon Slayers until it is time." The man replies to her.

He grabs Em and wraps her hands behind her back before throwing chains around her wrists. Another man does the same for Lucy. They walk out and one man takes Lucy to the cell where Natsu is, screaming his head off.

"What are you doing with us?" Natsu screams, through the bars. "Where is Em and Lucy? What have you done with them?"

Em smiles as she listens to Natsu yelling from her and Lucy. He always wants to protect everyone but this time. He isn't going to protect everyone. While the other takes Em up stairs to see their leader. Em understands what could happen to anyone of the Dragon Slayers if she doesn't listen so she does.

"This way." The man pushes Em towards two big blue doors.

They walk into them. Em stares at the open windows that shows the beautiful world outside. A world that they want to destroy. Em is forced to sit down on a chair as the man locks her chains to the floor. He leaves her to herself as she wants for him to appear. The leader of this whole plan for the Dragon Slayers.

"I see that the Dragon Slayer Queen is gorgeous as always." Their leader walks into the room, hiding his face from Em.

"What do you want" Em asks the man.

"You know that I want all of the Dragon Slayers. I want them to rule under my fist. I want to take over the world." The man explains to Em.

"You know that people that want to take over the world usually fail. They don't get to the very end especially dealing with Fairy Tail." Em replies to the man. "Natsu will burn this place down before you take over the world."

"We will have to see about that." The man lays his hands on Em's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Em asks the man, glancing behind her to see a mask.

"You want to know who I am." The man wonders about Em's question.

"Who are you?" Em orders the man to answer her.

"Your mother married a human. She fell in love with a dragon but forgot to mention another man that fell in love with her. You were going to be my daughter but she found the dragon first. The problem is that you can't mate with a dragon unless you are a dragon. So I well got her." The man tells a story to Em.

"What do you mean?" Em stares at the masked man, standing in front of her now.

"I am your father Em. I am the Dragon blood, rushing inside you. I am your father." The man states to Em as he slowly reveals his true face with his red firing hair like hers.

"No..." Em says as she stares at the man that resembles her almost exactly.

"We are going to rule the world together. Father and Daughter." The man states to Em as she stares at the man who is telling her that he is her father.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Please Comment and Review. Hope you guys are enjoying the book.

 **The Cell:**

Natsu watches as the soldiers drag Lucy into their own cell. The guards throw her into Natsu as they lock the door behind her.

"Stay here until the Boss requests your presence." One of the guards orders Fairy Tail.

"Where is Em?" Natsu yells at the guards, but with no magic he really is nothing at that point.

"The Queen is getting talked with by the Boss." The guards reply to Natsu with some chuckles under their breathe. "Hope she can stand his orders."

"Where is she?" Natsu screams at the guards again.

"Will you stop yelling Fire Breathe." Gajeel states to Natsu. "They aren't going to tell us."

"Not until Em is with us." Natsu barks back at Gajeel.

"Natsu..." Lucy places her hand on his shoulder. "She is fine."

"What happened?" Natsu turns to Lucy.

"Gas appeared in the room and before we knew it. The men had already knocked us out. Em was still out because of her lower in Magic. That made it pretty easy for them to gas us." Lucy explains to Natsu and the others.

"Is Em okay?" Natsu wonders. "Are you okay?"

"Em is blames herself about this situation and yes we are both okay." Lucy replies to him.

"Why does Em blame herself?" Wendy finally wakes up.

"She explained to me that the government has a second branch. They have tortured her and hunted her down for her to unlock this form that we unlocked. They are after all the Dragon Slayers. She knew they were watching her, she just thought that they wouldn't go after any of the Dragon Slayers." Lucy informs the others. "She can control all of you with a snap of her fingers now. She still has the poison in her so I don't think it will last that long but. Natsu she is blaming herself for all of this. All she was trying to do was protect everyone and now she can't."

"We will have to save her." Natsu says to Lucy. "This isn't her fault. This is ours for not releasing that Em was hiding something from us."

"What are we going to do?" Wendy and Gajeel asks looking at Natsu.

"We are going to first break out of here." Natsu starts banging on the bars.

"That isn't going to work." Gajeel tells Natsu. "You are going to hurt yourself more than those iron... bars..." Gajeel looks at the bars and walks over to them. "Move it Fire ball."

Gajeel pushes Natsu and starts chewing the iron bars to pieces. Natsu huffs and crosses his arms in disappointment. Lucy and Wendy smile as Gajeel continues to eat the iron bars.

"I could of done that." Natsu whispers in anger.

"What was that Salamander?" Gajeel stares at Natsu for a moment of silence before continuing to chew.

"They must forgot that we have an iron dragon." Lucy and Wendy state to each other.

"They must have." Natsu fake chuckles.

"Hold on Em. We are coming." Lucy glances at the ceiling, hoping that Em will hear her.

 **The Room:**

"Who are you?" Em orders the man to answer her.

"Your mother married a human. She fell in love with a dragon but forgot to mention another man that fell in love with her. You were going to be my daughter but she found the dragon first. The problem is that you can't mate with a dragon unless you are a dragon. So I well got her." The man tells a story to Em.

"What do you mean?" Em stares at the masked man, standing in front of her now.

"I am your father Em. I am the Dragon blood, rushing inside you. I am your father." The man states to Em as he slowly reveals his true face with his red firing hair like hers.

"No..." Em says as she stares at the man that resembles her almost exactly.

"We are going to rule the world together. Father and Daughter." The man states to Em as she stares at the man who is telling her that he is her father.

"No!" Em shakes her head at the man. "No! No! No!"

The man grabs Em's chin and lifts her head up. "You will do as I say or your friends are gone."

"You aren't going to hurt them. You already told me that you want all of the Dragon Slayers to by under your fist of power." Em answers him, staring him in the eyes.

"But I don't need your Celestial Friend." The man smirks at Em.

"Lucy..." Em whispers pushing her up with the chains holding her down. "Touch her and I will kill you."

"I won't have too unless you want to listen know." The man drops Em's chin and walks away a little.

"What do you want me to do?" Em whines for an answers from this man.

He snaps is fingers and glances at her through his peripheral vision. "You know what I mean."

Em's mind travels back to the first time she ran into them. She remembers how everyone takes orders from him. She remembers everything that happened to her from her scares and memories.

Em lowers her head and closes her eyes. "Why?"

"I want to rule this world by my bare fist. I am the King of the Dragons like you are the Queen because you are the last girl with the power. The man replies to her.

"I will not allow you to kill the dragons." Em screams at the man and rips her chains off.

The man turns and blocks her attack by his bare hands holding hers. The man smirks at her as the doors open in a slamming motion. All of the Dragon Slayers that his men had caught stand in front of him now.

"Em!" Lucy and Natsu scream to her.

Em doesn't move. She stares at the man, holding her hands. The man uses his magic and calls for a friend of everyone from Fairy Tail. Em turns her eyes and stares at Jeraco walking into the room. He sends her into the back wall like he always does when she gets out of line.

"The Queen is back with the poison boiling in her blood." Jeraco laughs at Em.

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Laxus, Rogue, and Cobra stand there lined as one. They are still all weak from the battles but Cobra is full power. All of the boys crack their knuckles and stares at Jeraco and the Boss with a ravenous look on their faces.

"Now I am ready to punch someone in the face." Natsu and Gajeel say to them.

Em drops to the ground and gets up with the help of Lucy. Jeraco and the Boss stare at her with hunger as well in their stares. Em flinches in pain to see a piece of shard sticking through her body. She turns to the wall that she was thrown into. It had glass everywhere all over it.

"You are hurt." Lucy says with fear in her voice. "We need to get you help."

"No." Em orders her. "This is my fight."

Em stands up and walks past the seven Dragon Slayers, ready to fight in this great battle. Natsu notices the blood dripping from Em's side. It is not slowly down only dripping faster.

"Em." Natsu looks at her with a worried voice.

"The Queen is going to sacrifice herself for her people. That is a wonderful Queen." The Boss laughs at Em.

"If you are really my father, you would never harm anyone." Em screams as the room starts to rip apart. "I might be the Queen but I will never kill anyone of the dragons or the Dragon Slayers."

Em's body stares to glow a firer color. Her eyes change to a midnight black as her hair stays a firing red and orange color. Her shoes disappear as her shirt changes to a one sleeve red shirt revealing her Fairy Tail mark. Her pants change to a short black mini shirt with knee length black boots. The fire disappears and Em stares at the men.

"The Queen awakes her final and last form." The Leader says with a chuckle. "You are ready to die."

"You want me to take control of the Dragon Slayers. You want to see my power as a Queen. Fine."

Em turns and stares at the Seven Dragon Slayers that she has control over. She walks over to Laxus and Gajeel first. They stare into her black eyes and sense something powerful between the three of them.

"I need you two to head to Fairy Tail and alert them where we are."

When Em finishes giving that order, Gajeel and Laxus jump out of the window and head towards Fairy Tail. They are under her control. Em moves over to Sting and Rogue next.

"I need you to inform everyone about this event please. Tell them that everything is okay and we are handling it."

Just like Laxus and Gajeel, they jump out of the window and heads towards the other guilds and people of the towns. Em walks over to Cobra and lays her hand on his shoulder.

"Go home." Em whispers to him. "Your family misses you."

Cobra lowers his hand and walks out of the doors instead of the window. This leaves Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu. Em walks over to Wendy and Lucy. She places her hands on their shoulders and lets a small tear creep up in her eye.

"Wendy." Em looks at Wendy. "I need you to take Lucy home to Fairy Tail. I need you to tell my sister that I will always love her."

Wendy nods to Em. Lucy looks at Em before yelling to her. "No. I want to help you! Em!" Wendy grabs a hold of Lucy and carries her back to Fairy Tail, screaming her head off to help Em.

Natsu is last. Em hugs Natsu and places her hand on Natsu's cheek as tears begin to fall down her eyes. "I love you Natsu Dragneel. I always have but we can't be together. I am not going to force you. I just want you to be you when this all ends. I know that you will destroy this place with your very own flames and I will understand that. So Natsu, my dearest friend of all, I am asking you to destroy this place with the flames you were born with."

Em lowers her hand slowly from Natsu's cheek as he charges through the building, burning everything in his sight. Em turns to the two men staring at her in shock. Em closes her eyes and focuses all of her magic on this one blow. The last spell that will end her life. She has made the last transformation. Her last day on Earth is the best thing she has done. She saved her friends and that is all she cares about.

"What is your next move daughter?" The man asks her.

"I call upon the Dragon Slayers Magic before me. I call upon your guidance and power to defeat a person trying to kill us all. I understand the sacrifice that I am making. I will not regret doing this. I here by stand as Queen Emelia, The Dragon Slayer Queen." Em replies to the man as she closes her eyes and her body is covered with a beaustiful fire around her.

"Your aren't!" The man yells in fear.

"What is she doing?" Jeraco wonders in shock.

"She is killing herself with us." The man informs Jeraco.

The men both start to glow with fire surrounding them. Em opens her eyes to show their star light color one last time. Tears fall down her cheek as her limbs start to disappear to nothing. Jeraco and the other man scream in panic as they disappear with her. Natsu reaches the room as Em's control leaves his sysem. He runs to try and save Em but it is too late.

"Em! No!" Natsu yells to her as he tries to grab her pale hand in front of him.

Em lowers her head and lays a hand on his cheek again. "Protect Fairy Tail and my sister."

"Don't leave!" Natsu screams to her with a tear creeping in his eyes.

"I will always be with you Natsu Dragneel." Em smiles at him as she lowers her head and kisses him on the lips.

They release as Em disappears completely with the other two men that have ruined her life for so long. Natsu drops to his knees and stares at Em's tear drops as the Era building falls around him into burning flames.

"Em!" Natsu yells to the sky as tears fall finally down his face with emotions everywhere.

'I will always be with you Natsu Dragneel.' Ems voice echoes through his head as he walks back to Fairy Tail alone without his friend next to him.

Rose runs out of the building when she spots Natsu. Lucy and everyone else of Fairy Tail stare at the lonely Natsu walking towards them. Rose looks at him and shakes her head at him.

"No..." Rose shakes her head. "No. No. NO!" Rose slams her knees into the ground while tears fall down her eyes. "Em! Sister!"

Natsu lowers his head at the rest of the guild. Lucy and everyone else have tears forming in their eyes. Gramps walks out and stands in front of Natsu. He can see the redness under his eyes. Gramps nods his head and lifts his staff up towards the sky. He sends a light of hope into the sky. Everyone starts to send their own light of hope. They are going to bring Em back. They are never going to forget her. She is their guild member. No she is part of their family. Everyone in Magnolia stares at the magic in the sky with the multiple colors forming Em's Fairy Tail mark in the sky. Because in Fairy Tail everyone is part of the family just like Em.

 **The End!**


End file.
